Through Her Burning Gaze
by SCIK1012
Summary: From the lantern to a dungeon full of bones... What thoughts have crossed her mind since Jake the Dog walked into her father's throne room? Flame Princess' major appearances seen "Through Her Burning Gaze..."
1. Hindered Fire

**Through Her Burning Gaze**

**~Prologue: Hindered Fire~**

The sunlight entered through the window, it hit the glass and then it was reflected on my face. Every morning was the same thing; the light was always shot at my closed eyes, disturbing my sleep and on top of that, it would always happen at dawn. No one is awake at dawn! And I couldn't go back to sleep 'cause the throne room had some sort of openings in every wall. "The eyes of the Mighty King" that's how my father calls them. When this palace was built, many centuries ago, my great-great-great-great ugh…I forgot how many greats were… Anyway, my great-grandfather "The Mighty King", wished to see the whole kingdom from his throne, so he ordered his architects to melt a hole on the rocky walls of our volcano in the shape of a tear. Well, they look like tears to me…

Anyhow, I don't care if he thought that it was a good idea, I hate it! Didn't he ever think that his great-great-etc-granddaughter would have to sleep there, and that she would be awakened by the sunlight every morning and then be left alone until the rest of the palace wakes up? How inconsiderate of him, whoever he was…

I leaned back on the crystal and waited. About two hours later the first servant appeared. _"I haven't seen him before…he must be new."_ I thought, whooshing forward and placing my face and hands against the glass.

He looked like a piece of coal with a flaring head and long skinny limbs, short and chubby. I followed him with my eyes as he walked whistling a funny song throughout the hall. When he was close enough I knocked on my lamp's crystal to call his attention. It's funny you know? Even though I had always been here, hanging from the ceiling, no one ever notices me or what I do. No subject knows that I'm the first one in waking up instead of the service mistress —like everyone thinks— and nobody knows that I'm the first one in falling asleep —I always felt sleepy at sunset because, what else could I do being locked up inside this lamp? Maybe they didn't care about me; after all, I was just part of the palace's ornaments. Something that was meant to be appreciated, but with time, something eventually ignored.

The only one who would glance back at me every now and then was my father; he's the only fire elemental who would dare to speak to me. The others were too afraid to do it…don't ask me why. Perhaps that's one of the reasons of why they ignore me, not having to deal with the King's daughter was something good for them. However, I watch them everyday; I know what they think about me. The Flame King's evil daughter, that's all I seem to be. When did I earn that title? I don't know either, they always use it when they speak of me, well they don't speak—they whisper on my back. I hate that so much! I've always wondered what's wrong with me, why do they ignore me? Why do they whisper when they talk about me? Why are they so afraid? And why do I have to be locked up inside this thing? Maybe it was because I shot the Flame General and turned him into flambits when I was four… I don't know.

The little coal guy kept walking happily while I stared at him, maybe I wasn't insisting enough. I tried knocking on the lamp again, this time I got his attention. He turned around reluctantly and gazed at me with fear. I rolled my eyes in annoyance because of his reaction and rubbed my stomach to let him know that I was hungry. He tilted his flaring head in confusion —clearly not understanding the message— and then I proceeded to open my mouth and point repeatedly inside it with my index finger.

He slapped his face and gave me a shy smile, showing a thumb up "Hey, I like this one!" I whispered, watching him rush towards the royal kitchen. Maybe he wasn't afraid of me, he must have been nervous about not knowing what to do when the princess called him. Most of them would have just continued their way, pretending that they didn't hear anything. They preferred to wait until my father arrived to offer him breakfast and then, bring me the same food he asked for in default. I sighed, leaning back again. This only happened because he was a new servant and I was sure that in a month or so, he'd learn to fear me... just like the rest of them.

Soon the entire palace came back to life; the servants entered the hall and began to swipe the ground, lit the torches, and polish the golden base of my lamp. Then the important people came; high-class subjects, ministers, and dukes—that kind of people. Their voices filled the hall, many different voices speaking at the same time... I couldn't understand what they said. It was another kind of whisper; one I was forced to hear until my father walked down stairs.

I loved when that happened; his very presence frightened them to death, he just had to step into the throne room and then everyone would shut their mouths. The annoying noise would cease instantly and his deep, imposing voice would be first projected to greet one person in particular. The only soft and gentle manner that his subjects would hear from him during the entire day would be directed to me… Then everyone would have to notice me hanging from the ceiling, and bow with respect.

I had been waiting for this moment the whole morning; I needed to tell him something very important. I wanted to let him know that I wasn't going to shoot anyone ever again. I believed that, by promising him to behave, he would let me out of the lamp. I stood up, because I was taught that royals never knelt before anyone, and I also wanted to please my father as much as I could—that way he'll feel even happier and it would be more probable that he'll grant me my freedom.

"Good morning Princess, did you sleep well?" he asked, bending his neck backwards to look at me.

"Yes father, you know I—…" I was about to tell him when someone entered the throne room and distracted my father.

It was his jester. I don't really know what to think about that guy and I don't understand what's his purpose on this palace's court either. I thought that he was supposed to entertain the king, but he always ended up annoying him. All he does is to dance and laugh around him.

"Hey your highness~!" the jester greeted, jumping next to my father and then made a back flip to stare at me.

Flame Jester was the weirdest fire elemental that I have ever seen, he was the only one who wasn't afraid of my father or afraid of me. Still, I don't consider him brave, he's just… _stupid._

"Oh I see you there!" the weirdo laughed staring at me "Are you going to do it again? Why do you even bother, huh?"

One last thing about this fiery creep... I don't understand how, but every time I'm about to negotiate my freedom with the king, he knows it! And nothing makes me angrier than that! For some reason my father doesn't even want me to think about leaving the lamp. Seriously, was blasting that general something _so_ evil? And to make things even worse the jester would always start signing annoying songs about how: "_Daddy's little girl's going to grow old forever trapped in her crystal lantern!"_ That isn't even funny. It's scary, I don't wanna grow old inside this thing! I mean… My father should let me out someday, right? He couldn't be thinking of leaving me here 'till I die, how would I see the world or…meet my true love living like this?

Dad hated when this happened —maybe even more than I did— He noticed the frustration and the fear spreading through my face. He knew that I wanted to escape from this prison more than anything, and he didn't need someone to be reminding me of how unreachable that dream was. He growled furiously at his jester and kicked him to the other end of the hall. Then he shifted out of his copper armor and reappeared on a staircase from where he could be even closer to me. There was a golden lever next to his feet—I've dreamed so many times of watching him pulling it down, I would be free then.

I glanced at him, all the excitement was gone now "The jester was right, why do I even bother?" I whispered angrily, turning my face away from him.

I noticed that his hand was touching the glass softly as he spoke to me "You were going to try again, didn't you?" My father replied dryly.

"Yeah, I know! I was going to ask again, okay?! Go ahead punish me!—Oh wait, I'm already punished!" I yelled feeling totally hopeless—but not for the first time in my miserable life.

"This is not a punishment my dear, we have talked about this before…"

Oh great here it comes again... The wisest words to have ever been spoken, if I had to listen to that lecture again, I was sure I was going to vomit and that would be a problem for someone trapped in such a small container like me.

"You and I have a great responsibility to share with our people and with the other kingdoms… I understand that you are young, that you are curious about the world around you, and that you want to step outside and enjoy your freedom, but you can't because—…"

"_**Because responsibility demands sacrifice**__…_" I said, cutting him off "I know that! That's all you've ever told me since you threw me inside this…this…this cage!" I was starting to feel dizzy; I couldn't believe that I had just said those words. Who came up with them anyway?—Some moron, I was sure about it. They didn't mean anything to me, besides the fact that I will be locked up for some unknown reason my whole life.

"It's not a cage!" my father yelled, feeling angry as well "I'm just keeping you safe!"

Keeping me safe from what? That had always been his excuse and I couldn't get it either. I sighed, letting myself fall again. There was no point in acting like a royal now and I wasn't going to be on my feet the whole day. I dragged my knees towards my chest and crossed my arms over them, with one last bothered glare; I hid my face within them. Now the day was ruined —if not the whole week— it didn't make any difference for me.

"The King" (I don't like calling him father whenever I'm mad at him) sighed in resignation and shifted back to his throne. I peeked with one eye at him, he was going to start his everyday labors now and I was planning to be as annoying as my fourteen-year-old mind could let me. He was going to learn what happens when you keep a girl inside a lantern for ten years!

The runes on the entrance doors changed their colors and shapes to be unlocked and let the first visitor of the day inside. I recognized her immediately, she was known as Madame Pyre—a fiery woman obsessed with order and perfection. Always wearing a long dark-grey dress with scarlet flames acting as laces on her sleeves and collar, she walked her corpulent body towards the throne. Her chin was always raised high with pride and her slanted eyes were slightly closed to reaffirm an air of pomposity that was very common among the Fire Kingdom's high-class subjects. I could feel a naughty grin being drawn across my face. Pyre was perfect, she was a harsh lady that could intimidate even the strongest and most magnificent men in the land, make them cry, and drag them along a shameful path by pulling their ears if things didn't work in the way she was expecting them to do. I glared at "The King" again; it was time for my little revenge...

"Ah, Madame Pyre! It's always a pleasure to welcome you in my palace!" The King bowed before her respectfully and she did the same, using exaggerated manners of decorum. Her self-exaltation was pretty obvious, even more than in "The King."

Then, Pyre raised her glance at me, probably expecting me to greet her as well. But I didn't. I remained in the same position that I was before, sitting in my lamp while hiding my face within my crossed arms. "The King" gave her a nervous smile and cleared his throat loudly to call my attention. I ignored him.

Her eyes were wide-opened and she threw a disapproving sigh towards my father "Ignitus, what's wrong with this girl?!"

Such was her arrogance that she even allowed herself to call him by his name, and the worst thing was that he'd let her. Normally, heads would roll if someone dared to call the Flame King by his first name, but not with Madame Pyre. She seemed to have power over every man in the kingdom, including my father.

"That's a good question, you know?" I replied, breaking every rule of diplomacy that I've been taught. I walked forward and leaned my side on the glass with my arms still crossed "Maybe he'll answer you—a complete stranger—while in ten years he had never given me—his own daughter—a straight answer...!" I said, tasting the sweet flavor of sarcasm sliding off my tongue.

Pyre jumped back in astonishment, covering her mouth to prevent an impressed gasp from escaping. "The King" glared at me, I could feel his incandescent eyes piercing through the crystal of my prison. I knew that nothing good would come out of this, but I was making him have a stressful time and that was all that mattered.

"Ignitus what's the meaning of this?!" the pompous woman cried, looking offended and began to attack my father with her humiliating scowling and yells "I always knew something like this would happen! A girl can't be raised without the feminine touch! But big lords like you think that you're so powerful, ha! I can't imagine you, the Flame King, changing dippers! Much less teaching a young lady how to use tampons! It's a miracle that she's been able to reach her current age, even though you have already spoiled her! Since her mother passed away I've been always worried about all this matters; I just knew this would happen and you—Ignitus, you are the pathetic excuse of a father!"

I watched in delight how "The King" melted in shame on his throne, it mustn't have been a pleasant experience for such a mighty ruler to be scolded and practically humiliated in front of his subjects and fellow dignitaries but for me—the young princess in question, was a total win.

**x+x+x+x+x**

After being severely scolded by my father, I found myself sitting inside my vessel like every normal day, watching him fulfill his duties—duties that one day would be mine. Nothing extraordinary happened in the transition from the morning to the afternoon until the Royal Messenger came.

Sure, a royal messenger wasn't extraordinary either. He was just a simple peasant devoted to his job of receiving and delivering the correspondence within the palace's walls. What was amazing about him was the mess that he always brought along with him, each time he entered the hall. Fire wolves would never stop following him, no matter where he'd go. Dad called it "The mailman's curse" I wish I knew what does that mean.

Enjoying myself with the chaos before me (fire wolves chasing people and people chasing fire wolves) I couldn't help to ask my father another question, one I hoped wouldn't be as controversial as the first one.

"Father?" I said after knocking the crystal to make him turn around.

"What is it?" he replied with an unfriendly stare.

I must admit that he made me feel a little nervous, but after what I did this morning, and assuming that I couldn't make him more upset than he already was, I dared to ask "Can I has one?"

My father sat on his throne, glancing back at me "It's not_ has_, it's _have_" he corrected "and no, you can't."

I felt frustrated "But, you don't even know what I'm talking about!"

"You can't own a fire wolf and that's the end of it!"

Then end of it? Did he really believe that I was going to surrender to that proclamation? "Why?" I asked eagerly.

"Because I say so!"

Uh, okay… I can't fight against that one, nobody can.

**x+x+x+x+x**

So, I couldn't get my freedom and I couldn't get a pet. Was I going to get something besides food and boring lectures today? I sighed, leaning my back against the clear surface that surrounded me. I really wish I could step out of it; ten years of imprisonment have been more than enough... I wonder how much time did the other princesses had to wait. The princesses that always appeared in ancient fairy tales were so lucky, their lives were pretty much like mine; they were locked up in a tower, a dungeon or any type of prison, yearning to be free. The only difference —in contrast with me— was that a prince would always come to grant them that freedom. That makes me query, if I am a princess who has been unfairly locked up like them... then, wouldn't that mean…?

"Hey you, halt!" the guards yelled as they cornered a flambit with their spears, obviously driving me out of my thoughts.

"Where do you think you are going? Speak!" My father demanded, standing up from his seat and stomping the ground powerfully.

"Hey! W-wait, Flambo's just going to the Grasslands for a little stroll! What's the big deal, huh?" the flambit replied, giving them a nervous grin. The guards turned their heads waiting for the king's orders.

My father let himself fall on his seat lazily "Let him go, it doesn't matter…"

"Can I go too?" I asked suddenly, getting back on my feet and holding my hands against my chest "Please!"

My father raised his head and stared at me with a disconcerted look "What? Of course not!"

"But, Flame Princess's just going to the Grasslands for a little stroll! What's the big deal, huh?" I said imitating that flambit. Somewhere deep in my heart I wanted to believe naively that it would work.

Dad chuckled "Nice try Princess, but the answer is no."

Yeah, I knew it. No matter what I did or what I asked for, the answer would always be…no. I spent the rest of the afternoon arguing with my father about it until he decided that I had talked enough and ordered me to be quiet. So I remained silent, sitting inside my lantern and staring at the ground beneath me. What else could I do?

"Uh…Yo! What's up? I'm Jake, Jake the Do—uff!" a strange voice broke the silence all of a sudden.

I turned my head to see who that was; it was the weirdest thing I had ever seen... He was short, round and fat…well he looked like a potato to me. A blue potato with blue boots and a blue backpack. I could only wonder, what was he doing here? And from where did he come from?

'Cause he wasn't —obviously— one of my kind...

* * *

**I hope the first chapter wasn't boring. I wanted to make an introduction to the main chapters, focusing on how Flame Princess' everyday life was before "Incendium" I also hope that she wasn't too out of character. There's so little characterization of her in the show that's a bit tricky to work with her.**

**So the next chapter will be "Incendium", please tell me if you like the concept...actually, please tell me whatever you want, flames are accepted :)**


	2. Incendium

**Through Her Burning Gaze**

**~Incendium~**

I leaned on the glass, struggling to see better what that blue thing was. He couldn't be a potato… I was very sure of it. His face kinda reminded me of a fire wolf, was he a dog or something like that?

The stranger walked towards the throne without shivering or sweating like most of the subjects did. Wasn't he afraid of the Flame King? Whoa! This is interesting; I wonder what he wants with my father. That "Flambo" flambit followed him from behind walking on his four paws and stood by his side. Maybe that flambit had brought him here, he said that he was going to the Grasslands a few hours ago…or maybe, they just knew each other from before?

"Good morrow! Majesty!" the blue dog greeted, lifting his arm solemnly. "I am Sir Jake, Baron of the Grasslands!"

The Grasslands… I knew it! I turned my head to watch my father; he was staring at the stranger enigmatically, helping me to figure out that this dog was an unexpected visitor. This means that they were not going to have a boring discussion about politics, deals and stuff…What if he brought exciting news? Like a declaration of war! I couldn't help but to giggle and circle around in my lantern eagerly. What are you waiting for dad? Ask him what's he doing here!

"Hmm… What is it that you seek? SPEAK!" my father's booming voice echoed throughout the chamber, finally causing that familiar expression of fear in the stranger's face.

The dog gulped nervously without removing his big round eyes from my father's demanding finger "Uh…amm…" he looked nervous, like if he wasn't sure of himself, but in any case his doubtfulness didn't last much. The stranger bowed gracefully before the King, making use of all his confidence "I come as an envoy of Prince Finn!"

As an…envoy of…? I felt a strange sensation growing in my chest; it was a combination of fear and excitement. Should I believe what I just heard or was it just my imagination? Did that talking potato really said that he was an envoy of a…?

"A Prince?!" My father repeated in astonishment and soon everyone around him began to murmur in excitement.

"_A Prince?" "A Prince!" "He just said…" "Some Prince Finn!"_

Prince? Even the crowd was saying that word—a word that I had grown to find personal enough to feel insulted by their constant whispering. I always dreamed of this moment. A Prince coming to take me with him, to set me free…it was my wish coming true. My wish. I didn't want to share it with anyone else or to let it become something public. Why did they care so much about my prince? This wasn't their business. It was mine.

"Yeah, and he's the same age as your daughter!" the dog replied, using his arm to point me. He was pointing me! Then it was true, a young Prince was coming for me!

I leaned against the glass, feeling curious, like if by staring at that Baron closely I would get a clue of how that Prince looked like. My brain was a mess; I suddenly filled it with every possible idea of Finn's appearance. Was he handsome? Of course he had to be handsome! And tall and strong and wonderful! What about his heart? Was he kind, gentle and sweet? Was he serious, bad-tempered or strict? Or was he wild, rebellious and daring? I have so many questions; so many feelings inside… I can barely control myself!

"Bold words…" My father's voice drove me out of my sudden burst of excitement "But know that my daughter is a rare jewel…" he rose from his throne, leaning forward to the Grasslands' Baron "She **cannot** be wooed by just **any **ragamuffin Prince!"

What? Oh c'mon dad! Now I'm an exotic acquisition or something like that?! Why are you making things complicated? Do you have any idea of how long I've been waiting for this moment?!

Finn's envoy looked doubtful again… Oh please don't tell me that he **is** a ragamuffin Prince… My father would never allow me to leave with that kind of Prince, even if I didn't care if he was rich or not.

"Umm… Oh! Prince Finn is…_AWESOMEEE_…!"

The crowd began to whisper again _"An awesome Prince!" "That's the best kind of…" "Wait, are we _talking_ about an awesome Prince?"_

Well, I can't get angry with those gossipers this time; I just wanted them to keep complimenting my Prince so that my father would buy it. C'mon dad, Prince Finn is awesome! Won't you let me have an awesome Prince? You owe me that much!

"Silence, my molten mamas…" My father ordered, raising his hand before striding off his throne with his arms folded behind his back "We are perplexed…"

We? I'm not perplexed…why would I? No. Why are you perplexed father? Don't you know what the word awesome means? What's the problem now? Why do you keep complicating things for my Prince and me? I can't believe how stubborn "The King" is! He was causing me to feel anxious, so I began to walk from one side of my lantern to the other impatiently.

"If you are a Baron true…" my father commented walking towards the Grassland's royal messenger "Where is your gift? It's a common practice among visiting dignitaries…"

"Huh? A gift? Is that really so important?" I asked to myself, leaning against the crystal again.

"_Gift!" "Presents!" "Yeah the gift!" "Where is the gift?" "You must present a gift!" _

Those fools! I turned around to face them angrily and hit the glass with my fists "Silence! You're going to ruin everything!" but my orders were not heard. This stupid lantern, if only I could break it! "You should thank Glob I'm trapped inside this stupid thing, you freaks! 'Cause if I were free, you'd be nothing but a bunch of flambits right now!" I can imagine the scene, everyone's eyes fixed on "The King" and on the Baron of the Grasslands while right behind them —being completely ignored— the Princess of the Fire Kingdom was ragging uselessly inside her crystal cage.

I noticed that "Flambo" flambit whispering something to Prince Finn's envoy, but I couldn't hear anything from here. One more reason to add in my never-ending list of why I hate this lantern so much.

"A gift?" the Baron exclaimed with a relieving grin—relieving for me at least. "Sire… Prince Finn sent ugh…three gifts! He played with his hands seeming happy to announce how outstanding his lord was.

"Three gifts! I thought he didn't bring a present for my father, but he's got three! Three!" I mumbled cheerfully "Prince Finn must be really wonderful!"

Still, I noticed something weird… That Flambo looked concerned, why?

"Hmm…" My father's expression changed to a more convinced one "Three _**is**_ more than one…" he replied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"_Wait a second, he said three gifts!" "I want three gifts!" "Prince Finn brought three!" "One, two, three… I counted them with my fingers!" "Yeah more than one, better than one!"_

So now you're on my side? I can't believe how indecisive this people are…well good for them… They better keep supporting Prince Finn if they know what's healthy for them. Now, regarding to those _three_ gifts… Present them to my father, I want to see them!

The Baron swung his backpack off his shoulder and I couldn't help but to lean forward with curiosity "The first gift is a…umm…" he mumbled out loud, searching inside his bag. "Ummm…this…" the envoy dropped some of his strange stuff onto the ground and something weird happened.

The flames rose and consumed them, literally vanishing them from existence. I tilted my head in confusion, staring at that odd phenomenon, but I decided to give it no importance. After all, how could that silly trick affect my life? Prince Finn on the other hand is all I care about in this moment; he **is** the one going to change my life!

"This…Water Bottle!" Sir Jake exclaimed, showing it to my father.

"A water bottle?" I wondered, squinting my eyes to see it better "But…doesn't Prince Finn know that playing with water is dangerous? Someone might get hurt…"

The Baron shook the bottle playfully and it slipped from his grip! I followed the flying object with my eyes until it hit the Flame Jester, dousing him off. I stepped back in fear, I knew water was dangerous…what was Prince Finn thinking? People get locked up in lanterns for doing that kind of stuff… I know that quite well! "Oh no…here comes my father's reaction" I whispered, covering my eyes with my hands.

"Prince Finn smote my jester!" he exclaimed, "**Pour quooooi~?** … I do hate my jester…"

I opened a gap between my fingers and peeked through it "Huh?"

"Ughh…" Sir Jake replied, swinging his backpack on his shoulders again "Prince Finn hated him too…"

"Umm…" I leaned back getting his point. Maybe if I had shot the jester instead of the general I wouldn't be locked up in the first place. I killed the wrong subject! Everything makes sense now! Prince Finn's so smart!

"For your second gift!" the Baron said showing two fingers "A…uhhh…" he was doubtful again, maybe Finn's envoy had a terrible memory 'cause he never seemed to remember what he's going to say next.

He looked around the palace probably trying to remember "Oh!" he gasped after sighting the Royal Minstrel "A serenate!"

"Yay! He remembered!" I applauded.

Sir Jake ran over the minstrel and snatched his flame guitar, ignoring the musician's puzzled look as he stared at me "That Finn wrote! …For Milady…" he whispered, bowing gallantly before me.

"Oooh...!" I exclaimed, feeling already a little embarrassed, but excited at the same time as I held my hands against my beating heart.

The Baron of the Grasslands strummed a few notes before starting to play:

"_Oh, Flame Princess,_ _I think you're rad..."_

I pasted my hands against the glass and stared at him, drawing a smile on my happy face, "_Prince Finn thinks I'm rad!_"…I still don't know how, but who cares? I'm the luckiest girl in the world! Even if I've been locked up almost my whole life…

"_I really wanna kiss you,_ _right in front of your dad...!_"

I noticed that my father was bothered by that line, but behind him, his daughter's cheeks flushed at the same time that her body shone passionately…on the inside... And she didn't give a flip about her father 'cause; I'm indeed the happiest girl in the world!

"'_Cause I think you're great,_ _I wanna be your mate,_ _or maybe go on a date…_

'_Cause it feels like there's a fire inside my body,_ _like there's a fire inside my heart!_

_It's like this fire is gonna consume me,_ _if I keep waiting for this thing to start!"_

I watched the Baron in delight while he danced and jumped around the palace, playing Finn's beautiful song, my song…

"_Ohh, I feel like I'm all warmed up inside,_ _I feel all warmed up inside,_ _I feel all warmed up insi-i-i-i-de..."_

With one last stroke on the fiery instrument, Sir Jake finished playing. I let a swooning sigh escape from within my chest while I clapped at him. I don't even care about the third gift anymore, nothing could be better than this! I can only imagine how many wonderful songs will Prince Finn sing to me when we get married...!

"A fire inside my body?!" My father exclaimed in annoyance "Those lyrics are pornographic… I AM DISGUSTED!" he shouted, leaning over the nervous Baron "Give me your third terrible gift and be on your way!"

What? My father was disgusted by Finn's song? But… I didn't notice anything wrong with it, much less dirty…or was I too naive to notice? Nah, Prince Finn is a gentleman. "The King" is just making things difficult again! What's his problem with my prince anyway?

The Flame King walked back to his throne, leaving a very disappointed Sir Jake behind…now he'll probably have to inform Prince Finn that my father rejected him... I wish he could notice how disappointed I'm feeling as well, that way Finn would know that at least _**I**_liked his presents…

The Baron took out a small device and began to talk with it, I couldn't see who was him talking to 'cause my father was standing in the way. All I could hear was a loud "Goose!" and then a high-pitched squeal, but "The King" saw something else...

"Is that him? He looks terrible!" my father exclaimed indignantly.

"Him?" I wondered, struggling to see behind my father's massive back "Prince Finn?"

"Why isn't he here? Why did he send his buffoon? Leave now buffoon, for you have failed!" My father ordered angrily.

"No! Wait! Eh…urm… Prince Finn is here!" Sir Jake proclaimed solemnly "He's riiight…HERE!"

Where? I can't see him… My father was still in the way, much to my frustration… "Dad! Move!" I yelled, but my voice wasn't heard or it was simply ignored again.

"Greetings Flame King," Was that his voice? Oh…well… I hope he looks better than he sounds… "My final gift is your favorite thing in the world!"

Prince Finn has a koala bear? I've never seen one in my life, oh father…why can't you move your big butt away?!

"A koala bear?" I heard "The King" ask with a skeptical voice.

"Umm…yeah!" Prince Finn replied, showing him the koala… I think…

The next thing I heard almost made me jump in surprise. It was the most disturbing animal cry that I had heard in my entire life—not that I have heard many animals before, but…that was awful...

_**"Eucalyptuuus…Euuucalyptusssss…."**_

"I don't like koalas anymore…" My father proclaimed without any regret.

"I wonder why..." I replied rolling my eyes "Can't imagine how that thing looks like, but I don't want it wandering around the house…" those comments were more for the desperate me, fighting to glimpse Prince Finn from within my stupid lantern than for anybody else in the room.

"BE GONE!" My father ordered, shifting out of his armor and reappearing on his seat, finally letting me see how Prince Finn was.

A regular boy, there was nothing exceptional about him except for his weird hat. He looked quite lumpy and blue —in both senses— because…like his envoy, his whole body had a shade of blue, and also because he looked like if he was about to cry. No. He was crying, but I couldn't understand why...

Sir Jake was trying to calm him down, but instead of that, he made Prince Finn angry—and maybe too much 'cause all of a sudden he chomped his Baron's arm and then grabbed his neck with both hands, strangling him until…until he killed him. I stared at the weird show not really knowing what to think about it. I mean, this usually happens each time my father gets mad at someone, so it's not like it amazed me or anything… Actually I felt a little bad about the potato dog. I was starting to like him, but…well…

I felt a new source of heat getting close to me. It was my father, standing right beside the golden lever that could open my lantern. He looked happy. No, he looked more than happy. He was pleased, excited, delighted and suddenly I felt the same.

"Eeeexcelent!" Dad exclaimed, placing his fists on his hips and leaned in to stare at the Prince from the top of the staircase while I held my hands in excitement, something good was about to happen. I could feel it!

"You have indeed proven yourself!" my father said "Any Prince ruthless enough to kill his own buffoon would make an excellent boyfriend…"

"Yeeaay…!" I whispered, clapping my hands quietly. Weird… It was like if somebody just did the same thing…

"For my Evil Daughter!" That title again? Oh well, if Prince Finn likes it… "She's an unstoppable force of destruction!" I blushed a little when my father said those words "Heh…nothing that a psycho like you can't handle…" he continued talking while he did something I had only seen in my wildest dreams. He pulled the lever! **"Congratulations!**"

For Prince Finn, for me or for both? I don't care; I'm finally going to be free! My lantern hit the ground and a small door was opened, of course I didn't wait to spring out of it and run over my Prince. This was all thanks to him and I had to let him know.

"I'm so happy! I'm so happy to meet you prince!" I said, getting in front of him and held his shoulders to pull him close to me. I can't remember the last time that I actually touched someone or someone touched me. Prince Finn was the first one in years. From now on, I'll hug him everyday, every time he's close to me... Nothing would stop me from doing it… Nothing. "You are my Prince…"

"_Awww…" "This is beautiful…" _The crowd whispered behind us.

"She seems normal…" a faint voice said nearby.

"_Yeah!" "She seems normal…" "Normal…normal…normal" "Why are we saying normal?"_

Those annoying voices…again…not during my special moment…. No! They hammered my ears, giving me an unbearable headache. I had to do something to shut them up!

"STOP! WHISPERING!" I yelled, firing at those gossipers. I've been waiting for years to discharge all my anger over them! Could this day become even more perfect?

I noticed that Prince Finn was watching the small flambits as they ran away in every direction with concern. Then he just backed away from me… why?

"You know…on second thought…we're not really each other's types…" he mumbled nervously.

"We're… what?" I replied, not being able to understand what he was trying to say.

"III've...changed my mind…" he answered staring at me worriedly "I don't like you."

He…but…he just…What the heck's going on here?! I felt the anger rising again inside my body, this time nothing could contain me, this time I could just… LET IT ALL BURST OUT!

"You…**WHAT?!**" I yelled, letting my body explode over him. How could he?!

"Uh…nothing…" he whispered picking up his dead dog "Bye Flambo!" Prince Finn ran away…and he just said good-bye to the flambit?! What about me?!

That was the last straw, if my father locks me up again… I'll…I'll KILL THAT PRINCE! I let my wrath fire up my powers. I felt so hurt and betrayed that I didn't care if I just blew up the palace by making the volcano explode, all wanted was to catch up with Finn and make him pay!

I left the palace, listening to my father's laughter behind me;he was saying something about "young love." Love? What the heck is that? All I know is that I'm going to chase that blue dog, destroying everything in my way! Wait a second…wasn't he dead? Maybe they just faked it to win my father's trust, maybe everything was just a heartless prank. He may not even be a Prince… Finn laughed at me!

"FIIINN!" I roared when I noticed a strange fortress in the distance; the dog ran inside it and slammed the door behind him. So be it then! I'll destroy their home as well!

"Who lit that fire?! I'LL KILL YOU!" someone yelled as I climbed over the fortress, letting my flames consume it all. Kill me? Ha! Not if I kill you first! I passed over a window and glimpsed Finn inside. He wasn't all blue anymore, but he looked furious just like me, what was it? Did I make him sad? I'll show him how true sadness feels like! I heard a glass breaking behind me; so Finn was coming to me get me, huh? Very well… I wanna see him trying! I rose from the top of the fortress ready to face him, it'll be a piece of lava cake!

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER STUFF!" That jerk yelled at me.

Just what the hell is he taking about?! Never mind, I'll just focus on burning his house down. Everything was going according to my plan until something weird happened. I spotted some multicolored lights exploding in the night sky; strange grey clouds gathered above me and then…water! Water was falling from the heavens, pushing my monstrous form down. I roared in pain, feeling the drops crashing against my skin like needles; weakening me, leaving me defenseless. My body was reduced back to normal in a few seconds, my flames were being doused. Was this the end? What a miserable life I had…

I covered my eyes and stared at the sky, my father once told about the rain… I never thought it'd kill me one day… I felt like chuckling, but soon all my strength was gone and then... I blacked out…

**x+x+x+x+x**

My senses were slowly returning. I opened my eyes weakly, feeling a strange sensation of warmth around me. Where was I? I had no idea, but I felt so…comfortable…

I looked upwards and there he was. Staring at me with worried eyes…it was Finn. But he didn't look like the same one I met in the Fire Kingdom, this one was more real. I don't know why but "real" was the first word that came into mind when I saw him. Then I realized that he was holding me in his arms and everything came back to me; his visit, my father, the potato dog, the rain… And the anger.

My first reaction was to push him away, I was so confused that I just let my anger lead my actions. "YOU!" I yelled at the boy before me. He was on his knees, looking at me with the same confusion that I was feeling seconds ago "What's wrong with me, huh?!" I demanded an explanation. I needed an explanation. "You don't like me?!" I screamed, throwing my arms open fiercely.

Finn stayed on the floor, looking at me like if he was all dazed by—who knows what, and then smiled briefly "I like you!"

I froze. Everything froze around us and then I just blushed at him...'cause he looked so...

So cute...

* * *

**Hi, I hope you liked this one! If you're wondering about the Flame King's line at the end of Jake's song, it was an idea of the original storyboard, but they dropped it 'cause you know...little kids could type pornographic on Google and well, trouble. Anyhow, I found it funny and decided to add it here (I wonder what "a fire inside my body" means for a fire elemental) lol.**

**Next one's "Hot to the Touch" I really hope you have enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	3. Hot to the Touch

**Through Her Burning Gaze**

**~Hot to the Touch~**

We stared at each other for two seconds or so. I can't get it, why did he say that he likes me if a few moments ago he denied it and then left? Is this some kind of game? Does he want to keep his joke going or is he just some kind of freak?

"What's wrong with you?!" I yelled, still feeling the water drops stinging my skin.

I waved my head to get rid of them and my hair fired up again—just like my rage. That boy was still looking at me with amazed eyes, why? I can't stand that expression, I just don't know if it's real or not. I wanted him to snap out of it, so I slapped his cute—… His stupid face!

I saw my fire reflected in his eyes…

"Don't ever mess with me again!" I warned, staring at my hand print painfully painted on his cheek, maybe that would help him fix his brain! If he doesn't want me to make his cheeks match, he'd better stay away from me… And I'd better stay away from him as well.

I flew out in flames through the window, swearing to never look back at that place again _"That slap looked painful…"_ What was that? Was I worried about him or did I just regret hitting him? No. I waved my head sideways to shake off my guilt. Finn deserved it, he should be glad I didn't incinerate him while I had him at my mercy!

"Now what?" I asked to myself as I soared above the ground. If go back home with no Prince my father was surely going to lock me up again… For that and for shooting his subjects…and blowing up the palace… No. I'll never return to the Fire Kingdom, I'm free now!

"I'm free now…" I realized, suddenly stopping my pace, my eyes opened wide at the horizon before me.

I had been so focused on Finn that I didn't realize how strange and…new, the outside world was. Of course, in the palace I was taught about all these things but, how could you recognize things that you've seen only in your imagination? I was standing in the middle of a…of a forest? A place with many trees and plants…? I walked around raising my head and checking out everything around me "So these tall things are trees, huh?" I said, watching them pass by as I made my way deeper into the forest.

Just then, I realized about something even more important. In the outside world there were no walls or flame guards to protect me. I was exposed for the first time in my life and I knew well that the outside could turn out to be a very dangerous place. "It doesn't matter" I tried to comfort myself "If something jumps over me, I'll blast it. Easy as that!"

I kept exploring my new surroundings, all my senses were sharpened in alert until I arrived to a clearing…that's an open space in the forest, right? Nothing bad happened while I walked over there "Maybe I'm just being a little paranoid…" I mumbled while I scratched my face softly "What could—?…!"

Suddenly, something flew out of the bushes, scaring the spark out of me. My first reaction? Shoot it down! I conjured a fireball on my right hand and attacked that flying thing straight away.

"Agh!" It screamed, flapping its brown wings "What's your problem, huh? I'm just going back home!" I recognized that creature as a bird and heard him mutter as he flew away, leaving a trail of smoke behind "Hmmph! Fire chicks…! Just what I needed! What's next? A yellow giant?"

I just ignored him and continued poking around. Plants weren't something amusing, they were all green and—… My eyes glimpsed something different, it was a different kind of plant, growing near a strange mirror; these ones were purple and pretty. I knelt to watch them closer, something sweet tickled my nose. It was their scent. All of my life I had only smelled the scent of molten rocks and sulfur. Those smells were nothing compared to this! It was so pleasant that I immediately felt at ease, all my worries were gone...

"Plants that smell good and look pretty…" I whispered as I leaned down "These must be flowers!"

I stared at one of them in curiosity, wondering how could it feel to touch its nice petals. I drew my hand slowly at it; my fingers had just brushed one of its petals when…the flower caught fire! "Oh!" I gasped. This was the same thing that happened when the potato dog dropped all his items onto the ground, how weird…

I followed the flames with my eyes as they spread through the other flowers. They were burning… The fiery trail ran across the ground towards the mirror, my hand was still reaching to touch a now imaginary flower when the fire hit the crystalline surface, causing a cloud of steam to explode in front of me. I reared back in shock. That wasn't a mirror…!

I stared at that thing until the steam vanished. Curiosity took control of me and I stood up. Approaching cautiously, I knelt down again and examined it. Well, my reflection was there… What kind of mirror is this? It looked so nice from here, I can't remember the last time that I actually saw a reflection of myself —at least not as clear as this one. I did watch my blurry face on the lantern's glass every now and then but…never my whole body. How do I look like? This girl in front of me…was she really…me? The same one that Finn liked? If he _did_ like me that is…

It occurred to me that I could sink my hand in that crystalline surface, but as soon as I did the steam rose again and this time…it hurt like hell. I flinched in pain, pulling my hand out of it, gripping my wrist and staring at the injury. I realized what that thing was. Water. The simple idea of entering in contact with that element brought that torturing sensation back to me and I screamed hurtfully.

"Oh no!" That voice… "Are you okay?!"

My body turned around to face it by instinct and I gasped just because of the mere glimpse of his face. It was Finn…he looked unsure and worried, but for me?

"I…" he mumbled, raising his hands at the level of his chest nervously "I was just worried about you…" a shaky smile on his lips.

"Huh?" Yeah… Huh? That was all I could utter. This boy just kept popping out of nowhere, messing with my brain! Finn looked truly worried, but… a few moments ago he yelled that he'd kill me… What do you want from me Finn?

"Look… I'm sorry about before…" he mumbled again.

Sorry?

"I don't know what happened, but I just…" Finn made a few steps forward, getting closer even though I warned him not to do it before. However, it's not like I could stop him... It's not like if I really wanted him to stop... "I just had to see you again..." he whispered.

I don't know if my face expressed it right, but I've never felt so confused in my entire life. This boy came to me this afternoon and crashed my hopes; he told me that he didn't like me and then…he just liked me again all of a sudden! And now he wants to see me? What does that even mean? How I am supposed to feel?

"And I don't… I don't know anything about you…but I just—I really like you!"

And why does he keep looking so cute when he mumbles like that?! I-I don't know what to believe anymore! It's like if there were two Finns; the one that broke my heart and…this one… I know I'm starting to glow, but I can't help it, I really like him too but—what if—? What if he...?

Finn was staring at me like that again, with that humble smile and those unsteady glittering eyes… I can't really get mad at him when he looks at me like that…"You know, you're so…" he spoke again, turning his face away shyly "Beautiful…!"

Inside me, everything just, collapsed… Never before I had felt so…speechless… I think that my body was reflecting how I felt, 'cause my flames grew so bright… I couldn't take my eye's off from his, they were sparkling with my light in such an adorable way… It was like if there was some kind of magic acting between us.

Should I trust him now? Show I believe in his words? The questions kept rising, I was so unsure because of today's previous events. I guess… I'm just afraid of being hurt again…What Finn did to me was worse than being doused by the rain and I had experienced both things in just one day. It's fair to be afraid, right?

But still…why is he so committed in trying to win back my trust? Finn looked at me like if he really liked me; like if he actually felt something for me, but all of a sudden, his scared gasp drove me out of this trance. What happened to him? I hadn't moved, not even a bit. He was all stunned, staring at the flames that danced around his feet and suddenly…

"Eahn!" The pain ran through my body, what was he doing?! He was putting out my—! Finn stared at me curiously and stomped on my fire again! "Ow!" I shrunk back in pain. What's wrong with him now?! I know that he did that one on purpose! Why is he hurting me?!

"Oh, Glob!" Finn exclaimed in concern "Am I hurting you?!"

Is he crazy? How can't he realize what he's doing? "YES! That's all you've DONE!" I shouted back. Ever since he appeared, Finn had done everything in his reach to harm me; both physically and emotionally. Then I got it. "Are you…_trying _to hurt me?! Is that why you are following me?!"

"I'm not followi—…well I guess, technically, I am _following _you…" he mumbled all confused and nervous again.

I knew it! Finn's just playing some kind of dirty game with me! Is it so fun to raise someone's hopes and then crush them down?! I'm getting tired of this "back and forth" that Finn has created between us; I must get away from him before he tries to fool me again! I ran away into the forest, maybe I would lose him there.

"Hey no! Wait!" he yelled behind me. Don't tell me that he's following me again! "I guess now I'm technically…_chasing_ you!" Finn chuckled awkwardly while he ran on my heels.

So now he's chasing me?! I turned my head to peek behind me; Finn was fast and he was also freaking me out! What kind of psycho admits so freely his actions?! I sprung off, raising my speed to reach a tree big enough to block his way. I whipped back to see him again. Finn was indeed fast! "_But maybe this will stop him_!" I said to myself while I burned the tree's trunk to bring it down. Well, it must have worked 'cause I couldn't notice him running behind me anymore. I stopped my pace; I needed to catch my breath. "This must have been the worst day of my pitiful life…" I whispered, breathing hardly "When is this going to end?"

"Where are you?! I want to chat it up with you!" I heard Finn shout in the distance.

"Not again…!" I sighed tiredly as I slapped my face. Is he ever going to give up?

"Oh, we lost her!" Finn complained in exhaustion as well.

We? I peeked from behind a tree. The potato dog was with him again! If only he hadn't stepped into the Royal Chamber this afternoon…at least I wouldn't be feeling so tormented right now... What I'm supposed to do to get rid of those two? Attack them? Yeah, that's it! But just to give them one last warning, they'd have to understand that I'm not willing to play this game anymore!

I trailed towards them menacingly and reappeared behind them "Whoa…" Finn exclaimed, staring at me in amazement. Well, if he thinks that's going to distract me this time, he'd better think it twice!

"I am ambushing you!" I declared, summoning two fireballs on my hands and launched one at them.

"AH!" the two of them screamed in fear, running away to dodge it. My plan was working, something good was happening, finally! Wait a second…what the? They just circled around me! They were supposed to get away, not to keep coming closer! Very well, I'll use the next one if that's what they want!

"Hey! I like your fireballs!" Finn exclaimed…happily? Even if he was cornered against a firewall, and if I was about to shoot him down, he was still trying to compliment me?

"Huh? Why do you torment me?" I know I was looking clearly frustrated, this was a really sick game he was playing and I needed to know why. Why me?

"I not trying to!" Finn replied in frustration as well "I just like you! … I think I like-like you!"

Again?! Saying the word "like" twice is not going to increase his chances of winning my trust! Why is he so stubborn!? Why can't he just go and leave me alone once and for all!?

"Listen!" Finn continued talking desperately "When I look at you my brain goes all…_stupid_! And I just want to hug you! And sit on the couch! And play Beemo with you!"

Seriously, I had no idea of what was he talking about…but he seemed to mean it. Oh Finn…who are you? Why are you telling me all of this? Do you really like me?

"I can't explain why but—!" he had trouble to express himself "I've never felt this way before, and I think we should be together!"

Getting all that information so suddenly literally brought my defenses down. "I…" Finn left me speechless again; I was totally enchanted by his words. My body glowed brighter in a way it have never glowed before… How could this silly boy cause such a reaction on me? I felt my face flushing again; did this mean that I really like him too?

"Hahaha! Yeah!" Finn clapped, jumping up and down in excitement.

Should I let myself feel that way too? Should I believe in him this time? 'Cause this was the third time in the day that he had made me feel so captivated, and this was the third time that I grew fascinated by his kind words but… This could also be the third time he'll… No...! I can't trust him! I don't want to be hurt again, not like this! It's just too painful!

"RRRGH!" I growled, turning my face away; fighting to reject my wishes. I wouldn't tolerate this anymore "Enough!" the bright glow in body died out to be replaced by offensive fires "You should not toy with the emotions of a fire elemental!"

"Wait, wait! I really didn't…" Finn tried to apologize, but I won't give him another chance to fool me again. That was it. I had drawn the line!

Finn didn't seem smart enough to understand what I meant. Should I just throw all his hurtful actions on his face? "You told me you _liked_ me!" I exclaimed, summoning a fireball on my hand "And you made my flame grow brighter…but then, you put me out! Which HURT!"

I blasted my fire against them. The anger was back. "You are trying to impede me, that must be your purpose! But fire's purpose is to _burn_! So I'm going to turn this land into… My Fire Kingdom!"

"NO!" Finn shouted. Does he really believe that he could stop me?

Well I don't! I blasted a firewall between those two and me; there was no way for them to pass through it, so I was free to continue my way. Alone.

**x+x+x+x+x**

I arrived to a strange kingdom, it was filled with weird looking buildings made of steel—or who knows what. Anyway, it looked kinda cold and dark for my taste; it was time to add some of my fiery touch onto it! I started by fire blasting the small houses and then the big buildings. Doing this somehow, helped me to over come my last burst of frustration towards Finn, so I kept doing it.

"Whaaaat's wroooooong wiiiiiiiith youuuuu!" a green thing screamed at me angrily.

"Get out of my way! This hasn't exactly been my day, okay?" I replied, shooting a fireball over his head, causing more green things like him to start running and screaming randomly or simply lifting their arms and circling around me crazily.

"WHOOOAA! Wood for sale! Wood on fire for sale!" another one yelled, rushing in front of me.

What's up with all the fuss? I'm just fixing this place and it looks nicer like this! We could share it and live together! I cast some more fire tongues beside me "It's really starting to come together…hmm…" But I still don't like it… I know! "Needs more…_fire,_ hmm…" or maybe I should just add some—…

"FLAME PRINCESS!"

Something big was floating above me and I whipped around to see what it was. I couldn't believe it, it was **him **and his dog again! But, I just told him to—! I warned him not to—! Wasn't I clear enough?!

"Listen you gotta stop burning the Goblin Kingdom!" Finn begged.

Oh, so now 'cause he was wearing that metal thing that made him look all big and bad, I was supposed to follow his orders?! Yeah, right…

"But I don't wanna fight you or hurt you, I swear!" he continued with his pleading.

Huh, yeah…like if I was going to let him fool me a _fourth_ time in the same day "I've heard aaall this before…" I let him know, summoning flames on my fists to shoot them at him, but my fireballs didn't affect him. Not even a bit! Was it because of that weird suit that he was using? How irritating! "You…MEANIE!" I shouted, firing a single fireball when he landed in front me, but —as I expected— it just bounced off to somewhere else.

I kept glaring at Finn and glimpsed his potato pet moving away out of the corner of my eye "I'll put it out!" he exclaimed.

What?! That dog jumped over my flames, extinguishing them mercilessly! I fell on my knees, it was like if someone had just kicked me hard on my stomach. "AH!" I moaned, struggling to withstand the pain.

"Waaah! Jake didn't mean that!" Finn yelled in concern again "Are you okay?"

Okay? Okay?! How can I be okay after—?! Why won't you leave me alone?! I blasted a stream of fire behind Finn, hoping to scare him away.

"I need your help, Finn! This one's too Big!" his dog cried, kicking off my flames.

The pain struck my body again "Whyyy?!" I cried, wishing to know why did they choose me for this. I never harmed someone before in my life…except for that Flame General, but I regretted doing it each year that I spent locked up inside that lantern… I see no reason for me to be a target of this kind of pranks!

"No Jake! Stop! You're hurting her!" I heard Finn yell, but then I realized that he was pointing me with some kind of canon! So he really wanted to kill me after all? All he had ever wanted to do was to push me down until I lied defenseless on the ground, so that he could vanish me from existence…? I wonder what did I do to deserve this…

"No Neptr! NO!"

"Yes creator…"

"NOO!" Finn turned away and struck the fire behind him instead of me.

"Ow!" I shrieked, bending over in pain.

"I'm sorry!" Finn cried, spinning to glance back at me.

Sorry?! How could he keep doing this to me?! He says he doesn't mean it, but then he comes back and hurts me again! Well, that's it! That is—…! "That IS the last time you hurt me!" I roared, letting my flames grow; unleashing all of my power. I'm so tired of this; so tired of being harmed again, again and again by the same foolish boy!

I towered over the so-called Goblin Kingdom, the pain was still present within me and I needed to get rid of it no matter what I had to do. The rage was consuming all of my body; I leaned over, hitting the whole city with my fire. I burned it all. But even after unleashing my anger I was still feeling hurt. I couldn't understand why or how I got to care for him that much. How could I still see him as my Prince after all the pain that he had caused me?

A single tear ran down my cheek… I liked him.

I kept raging over this kingdom, blasting against every building that appeared in my way until I felt another wave of pain stinging my body "Ow!" It was an insignificant amount of pain compared to what I had endured during the last few hours, but it was enough to make turn around and glare at the one who had caused it, ready to fire at him again. However, I couldn't…

Finn had ripped himself out of that metal suit and was weeping on top of it. My features softened just by looking at him in that state; the pain and the rage were replaced by curiosity and I flew over him, morphed in flames. I materialized in front of him, he looked pretty bad… Finn coughed and sobbed a little before passing out. Something was streaming down his face. I bent down, trying to figure what it was, but I couldn't guess just by looking, so I extended my finger carefully and touched it. A small puff of steam came out and I flinched a little, it hurt…

I knelt beside him understanding it all. I absorbed the flames that covered the city; there was no use in burning it down…at least not now that I've learned that—…

Finn coughed loudly as he woke up, then he noticed that I was staring at him and hopped back away from me in surprise "Did I…do something…cool while I was knocked out?"

"I understand now…" I whispered, willing to explain him the situation "You're a water elemental."

"What?" He inquired in confusion; he didn't know his true nature… That explained why we just kept harming each other every time we bumped into the other. Poor guy, it was never his fault and all I did was to keep blaming him for the pain that he had caused me. Perhaps, Finn was even more hurt than I was...

"You are my opposite!" I answered, using my hands to imitate the drops running down his face "You create water!"

"What, cry? N-no…I ju—…" Finn mumbled before I cut off his words, I already knew what he was trying to say.

"Yeah, you cry and cry all the time…"

He stared at me in distress and tried to deny it "N-no. I don't usually do that!"

I wonder what was his problem with it. Finn couldn't hide it anymore… I knew what he was and we couldn't change it "That's your power!" I insisted, trying to make him understand.

"No! N-n-n-n-no no no!" Finn yelled, blushing a little. I could tell how he was feeling right now 'cause I was feeling the same…

"Finn…even if we like each other, we are going to _hurt _each other…" I replied, lowering my gaze in sadness… It wasn't him or a dirty joke what was keeping us apart, it was nature…and we can't fight against her; that's the way things are…

"No! We don't have to!" Finn exclaimed, causing me to stare back at him "I can take it…I…I mean…can't we try?"

Try? Finn was willing to try? Then he must—… "Would you defy nature for me?" I needed to know. If Finn dared to stand against the elements for me then, I would be sure this time… Sure that his feelings for me were true and I wouldn't have to be afraid anymore… We could be together at last.

He leaned in slowly "Uh…yeah…whatevs…"

We hugged. I let my face rest on his shoulder and pulled him closer. At that moment I just wanted to feel him; feel his touch and his affection while I made him feel mine, but something was wrong with Finn… His muscles were tensed like if he was trying to resist something. Was he in pain? Finn moaned softly and pushed me away, there were more tears in his eyes and his face was…burned. I don't understand, I didn't want to hurt him, but still…it happened. Just like when I touched the flower, I never meant to burn it…That means …it wasn't Finn. It was me.

It was me, all the time… I am the problem, I burn...

I glanced back at him, he looked sad… Finn had enough of me for one day. I guess... I should leave him alone. "Bye Finn…" I whispered, fighting to repress my own tears. I left him behind, not knowing where to go next. However, it didn't matter. I'd find out what to do about it…and someday I might—just maybe… I'd see Finn again…

After all, he said that he would defy nature for me, didn't he?

I could try to do the same for him...

* * *

**Hi, it's really nice to know that you liked my version of Incendium! However, this chapter was so confusing to write, that I don't know if you could get FP's ideas clearly (This chapter was such an emotional mess) well I hope you didn't get confused as well and that you have enjoyed it :) **

**Burning Low is next and maybe who knows, there could be an Ignition Point if FP appears in it, right?**


	4. Burning Low

**Through Her Burning Gaze**

**~Burning Low~**

He ran from one side to the other, grabbing stuff and then throwing it into the fire. The flames grew with each piece of wood that he tossed, glowing golden bright as they sparkled on our faces. Finn was as stubborn as always. It didn't matter how much I insisted in helping him, he wouldn't let me anyway. The only thing I was allowed to do was to stand there and watch how his work progressed. I could only smile and admire his enthusiasm; even after a long day of running around Ooo, Finn didn't seem tired or sleepy like his potat—… I mean, his "brother" Jake. Finn was simply an unstoppable boy!

He grabbed a helmet and held it over his head "Well, looks like your new house is done!" Finn announced, tossing the helmet into the fire with a "Whoop!" and then turned himself around to call his mutt "Jake! Do you wanna check the new house!?"

I giggled mentally at that word. After spending my whole life trapped inside a palace, I never thought that I was going to get a house of my own. It was a place for me, where I could do whatever I wanted without being scolded or repressed. I was going to be free to come and go whenever I wanted. I could stuff it with all the junk I wanted and I could even bring a fire wolf inside to mess up the whole place, and no one would yell at me!

"Nah…don't let me interrupt you. You two have fun…" Jake sighed.

I stared at my house, feeling the anxiousness building up within me "I wanna see inside!" I shouted, not being able to resist my excitement anymore and merged my body with the flames that covered my new home. Oh yes! It was perfect! Cozy, nice and comfortable! "HAHA, I LOVE IT!"

"Great!" Finn replied in excitement.

I couldn't believe how happy he looked for me; now that I had a place to stay near the Grasslands we could see each other more often, and hang out, and he could teach me more things about the outside world, and I could invite him over and do silly stuff and—…

"Whaa! Oh Glob! Oh Glob! Oh Glob!" I heard Finn screaming.

Oh crup! His leg was on fire! I followed him with my eyes while he ran towards the cliff's edge and dived into the lake. The "Splash!" sound came and I felt a little sting on my body. I just ignored it… Finn worried me more.

Jake and I leaned on the edge looking for him "Finn!" his brother called in concern.

The water bubbled and suddenly Finn appeared, floating over his back with a goofy grin "Haha! I'm okay!" he laughed.

Phew…whenever he gets burned because of me I become slightly doubtful, wondering if this will ever work, but lately, Finn had started to withstand our little accidents nicely; smiling and joking like if nothing had happened. He was keeping his promise, Finn was laughing at nature's face for me. Now I can't even realize whenever I'm smiling at him, it was just something that he ignited inside me.

Finn laughed and played with the water like if he was a four-year-old kid while I watched him in delight. He was so cute and funny… "Oh!" Talking about funny… "Do the thing that I like!" The funniest thing in the world was about to happen…

Finn opened his mouth and bared his teeth, then he sank slowly into the water and sucked some of it to rose out of the lake, spraying water upwards like if he was a fountain. I don't know how water elementals do it, but the way in which he almost reaches us with the squirt is impressive. I wish he could show me how to do those water tricks, but oh well…at least I can giggle at them.

"Now do the thing that **I **like!" his brother requested and Finn instantly spun around and sank his butt in the water to blow bubbles with his farts.

Hehe! Gross… I wonder why boys think that farting is funny…

"Heheh… Classic…" Jake chuckled and then stretched his arm towards Finn. It's kinda cool to see a magic dog manipulating his body in that way "Alright Finn, that's enough…" he said, pulling him out of the water.

Jake put him on the ground and I whooshed to their side, I didn't want to be left out I guess… Finn turned to stare at me with his usual smile and I felt a rush of gratefulness passing through my chest. He's done so much for me, but at that moment I could only tell him one thing…

"Thanks for building my new home, Finn. I'm _so_ _happy…_"

His eyes sparkled and he lifted his arms towards me "You…wanna hug?"

How could I deny him that? Once I wished to hug him everyday, every time he was near me, but… But of course I wanted to hug him! "Yes!" I replied as we stepped closer to each other's arms.

"Whoa!" Finn's brother popped out between us and pushed him away from me "Hold on mama!" he exclaimed, looking at me anxiously.

Oh right… It's easy to forget about it whenever I'm excited; the reason of why my wish was just a wish even though Finn and I liked each other…I burn. That's why I left him in the first place, but I just couldn't stand being without him and so…here we are again…just trying to make it work.

Jake took the shiny paper out of Finn's backpack and wrapped his entire body with it, only leaving his face uncovered. Watching Finn struggling to keep his balance makes me feel kinda sorry for him, he's the one who has to carry the all weight of our relationship. He has to stand the pain, he has to figure how to hold me and he has to pretend that he doesn't mind… Isn't there something that I can do for him in return?

"Okay bro, tin foil's on!" his brother announced, patting the shiny paper that covered his body "You can hug now!"

With his ever-present smile Finn approached to me and I did the same. However, just thinking about holding him close made me nervous and I turned around, feeling how my face flushed. Finn was blushing too; I guess we're still a little too shy around each other…

I turned my face slightly to look at him and smiled again, knowing that we just wanted to embrace each other, well…he couldn't embrace me 'cause his arms were trapped under his cover, but whatever… I just threw my arms around him and pulled his face close to mine. The heat rushed again through my body, from my feet to my cheeks and my flames grew a little, warming his face. It was a strange sweet feeling that we shared every time we hugged, something that only Finn and Flame Princess could enjoy…

I don't know how much it lasted, just a few seconds maybe, but it was enough for us… I retrieved my hands and stared at him "Bye" Finn whispered.

"Bye Finn…" I replied, watching him go. He looked so weird and cute wrapped in that thing, I wonder if he felt ridiculous wearing it.

Finn walked away with his brother and turned around to see me again "Bye!" he repeated, losing his balance and almost falling backwards.

I giggled, waving at him…sometimes is impossible to stop saying good-bye, perhaps it's because we don't really want to.

I waited until they disappeared inside the woods and then I walked back to my new house. Finn built it for me. It felt like if he was trying to protect me… Dang! I blushed just by staring at it. Is this how liking someone and being liked back feels? I couldn't believe how sweet and kind Finn was, and to think that I tried to kill him once… I giggled "Thank Glob that didn't happen…"

We were going to be together, no more sad good-byes or fighting between us. Things were perfect now and I knew that nothing bad was ever going to happen to us. I stepped towards the house and touched the wood, wondering what could he had been thinking when he gathered it and put it together. Was he thinking about me? Did he really do it to keep me safe? That silly boy…how can I let him know that he didn't need to build me a house? Since he told me that he would defy nature for me I knew that my heart had already found a home, that's why I didn't care to wander throughout Ooo without having a place to stay. I knew that my place was with him, with Finn.

I took a deep breath and then let it go before stepping inside, the air was so fresh here thanks to the trees… I chuckled, thanking Glob for the sweet pine's scent that was surrounding me now—'cause Finn's funny smell was starting to make me dizzy!

**x+x+x+x+x**

The next morning I found myself sitting on the cliff's edge —although Finn warned me not to do it, I just couldn't help it. Well, if something bad happens to me it'd be his fault. Yesterday he told me that we were going to meet here after sunrise, but that was like an hour ago and I became bored of waiting in front of my house, so I decided to sit here and glance at the mountains. I'm still impressed of how different volcanoes are from them…

"Flame Princess!" It was Finn shouting from the distance.

I turned around and saw him running towards me, all of a sudden I felt like running to him too and I shot myself in his direction. It didn't take me long to reach him and hug him like if I hadn't seen him in years.

"Oh, Glob!" he exclaimed and then I realized that I was holding him without protection.

"Oh no!" I shrieked, pushing him away "I-I'm sorry, I always forget that—…" Finn lowered his head to stare at his burned shirt "I don't know what happened…" I continued to apologize, but I stopped when he smiled at me.

"Don't worry, it's nothing!" he said, swinging his backpack off "I thought that…" he began while I watched him in curiosity. Finn was messing the contents of his bag, searching for something "Well…I don't know how to say this!" he blushed, still looking down "I just… I want to hug you, but I also want to…t-to feel you…"

Now I was the one blushing "What?"

He took out a small bottle with a blue cross painted on it "You see this? It's filled with the magical tears…of a Cyclops!" Finn opened the cork with his teeth and shed a drop on his burnt limps. Then something amazing happened…his burns disappeared! "They can heal any wound!" he finished, smiling back at me.

"Great but…how's that going to let you—…?" I inquired, feeling a little nervous.

"Well, I don't wanna sound conceited, but pain's no big deal for me and I don't really feel like walking around, looking like an 'Everything burrito' whenever I'm hanging out with you—if I use the tears I can heal myself so that you and Jake don't have to worry about me. I-I think it's easier that way, right?"

"You really think you can take it? The last time you—…" I asked, remembering the first time we tried to hug.

"Last time never happened, okay?" Finn replied, cutting me off and stepped closer, extending his arms in the same way he did last night "So, do you wanna… go on an adventure with me?" he asked me with big sparkling eyes.

"Y-Yes!" I answered, throwing my body into his arms for the second time today. As we held each other I reflected on what he said about feeling me. Yes, while he used the silver paper to avoid getting burned we never got to really feel each other. I couldn't know if he was cold, warm or—well…this changed everything! I could feel his heart, beating faster with each passing second, his arms shivering nervously on my back and his chin resting on my shoulder.

We broke the bond and stared at each other shyly "Well…" Finn said, taking the lead "Follow me, I want to show you a cool place!"

**x+x+x+x+x**

"We did it!" Finn shouted, jumping down from the hill where he was standing a while ago and ran towards me.

Finn took me to an awesome place, "Mount Crag—…crat—" …Hmm… "Something-like-that–dor!" where a muscled and furry guy with two horns on his forehead welcomed us in a very friendly way. We were supposed to enjoy our day there, searching for treasures and beating up bad guys, but a bunch of annoying flying-gnomes came and kidnapped an old yellow man. They threatened to kill him if we didn't find five of them and knocked them down before sunset. Then the horned man told Finn that this could be a "Hero Challenge" and gave him a magic slingshot to bring down the gnomes. Finn got overexcited and left after them in a huff while I just stood there watching.

Mannish —I just remembered his name— suggested me to join Finn and I accepted eagerly. Even if someone's life was at risk, it was actually a lot of fun! Finn and I ran around the whole place, climbed mountains and fought giants the entire morning as we searched for the gnomes. Whenever we found one, we chased him, firing magic bullets and fireballs at him until we got four of them. The whole thing was…how would Finn say it? Mathematical!

That last one was a bit tougher and smarter than the rest, but Finn and I came up with a plan and we managed to drive him into a giant spider's web by combining our abilities to fool him. I still remember Finn yelling: "You'd better tell us where's Key-per or we'll let you become spider crap!" Gob that was hilarious, Mannish and I couldn't stop laughing when the gnome pissed his pants.

Anyway, we freed the yellow man and then Finn grabbed my arms yelling, "Victory is ours!" I was still worried by the smoke coming out of his hands though.

"Okay Finn that's enough!" I advised him, trying to make him stop his jumping.

"Are you afraid of the victory dance?" he replied with a defying tone "C'mon FP, follow my feet, it's easy! One two three, one two three…!"

Now I was feeling embarrassed, how could Finn be so goofy and never feel ashamed? That wasn't even dancing; we were just holding our wrists and spinning around like drunken flambits.

"Okay, I got it! We won, we won!" I said, pulling down his arms, but he kept 'dancing' anyway "Finn, stop fooling around now or I'll have to immobilize you!" I warned, faking anger.

"Yeah? Show me how!" he challenged.

"Like this!" I yelled, dragging him into my arms and squeezed him tightly "You give up?"

"Never! I'm the legendary Gnome Buster, it takes more than a hug to make me surrender!"

"Very well, you asked for it!" I replied, tightening my grip on him.

"No! I will never surrender!" Finn laughed.

**x+x+x+x+x**

We left "Mount whatever" after sharing some spaghetti made by the small old man. That was the weirdest and most delicious thing that I had ever tasted in my life! Finn just kept making this day even more wonderful than it already was, I couldn't believe it. We walked through the Grasslands, trying to reach my home before nightfall, but Finn stopped all of a sudden and sat down.

"I just need a break" he said after I gave him a worried look. I decided to sit by his side, trying not burn the grass around us and watched him using the Cyclops' tears again. "My idea's working perfectly, don't you think?"

"If you like to be burned and healed over and over again…" I answered, still feeling a little concerned for him.

"Yeah, I like it!" Finn turned to stare at me shyly "These are…you know…the sweetest burns I have ever gotten…" he noticed that I was glowing and quickly turned his head down, muttering something about Jake and a 'tier two' thing as he stared at the ground. His face was completely flushed.

I felt like hugging him again, but since he just healed his wounds I decided to ask him first "Hey…umm, can I…?" Why was it still so difficult? I already knew that he wouldn't get mad at me for asking or anything. "Can I… hug you one last time? I-I know that I should have asked before you healed yoursel—…" Finn didn't give me a chance to finish the phrase. Before I knew it, I was back in his arms.

We remained there, sitting on the grass until the sun sank in the horizon, then Finn took me back home and promised that he'd come back tomorrow. I thanked him for everything; every single thing that he did for me today and since we met was something I could never forget. I still don't understand how it happened, who found who? Finn met me once and I met him twice. We were a mess, but it was our sweet mess.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow then…" Finn said, giving me a small hug and then ran excitedly towards his house. He was so fast that I couldn't even reply in time.

"See you tomorrow, Finn…" I whispered, standing alone and then I walked into my house.

**x+x+x+x+x**

I opened my eyes lazily and stood up, scratching them. I was still feeling tired because of yesterday and I just wanted to lie down and sleep again, but then I glimpsed the sun shining outside "Finn!" I gasped, remembering that he was coming at sunrise today as well. The problem was that… sunrise had happened hours ago. I jumped outside, hoping to find him waiting and explain him why I was so late; luckily he was indeed waiting for me at the cliff's edge.

"Finn!" I called, whooshing to his side, but he didn't reply. He was just sitting there, staring at the lake lost in thought "Finn?" I repeated, kneeling to see his face. He looked bothered and flustered. Did I make him mad? I never thought I was that late… "H-hey, I understand if I made you angry…I—…"

Finn flinched at my words and sprung up nervously "What? No! I'm not mad at you! I could never…" his brow was still furrowed, something was wrong with him "I'm just—! I feel weird…" he sighed.

"Finn if you want, you can go back to your house. We can leave this for another day…" I replied, trying to calm him down.

"No!" he almost yelled at me "I mean, no. I want to be with you… _I need to be with you_…" Finn shoved his hand in his pocked and took out a crumpled paper from it "I-I made you something…" he said, unfolding it bashfully "I-it's actually kinda junky…maybe I shouldn't…"

"Y-you wrote something for me?" I inquired, tilting my head.

Finn gulped "Yeah, well…I tried… I-I'm not-I'm actually pretty stupid for these things… I'd rather kill monsters and stuff but…I-I did…for you…"

I felt the heat rushing through my cheeks and smiled to comfort us both "Come, I wanna hear it…!"

We walked to the front of my blazing home and Finn held the paper nervously while I watched him.

"Please…don't laugh at me if you don't like it, I'm not a poet or something like that…" he begged, his face was colored with a pink hue.

"It's a poem!?... I mean... I would never do such thing, I promise… cross my heart!" I replied solemnly.

Finn gave me one last reluctant glance and then fixed his gaze on the paper to start reciting timidly.

_"If I had to describe you with one word, I wouldn't_

_you are so beautiful that, I shouldn't._

_More than one word is needed to describe you_

_more than just words are needed to view_

_how I feel about you…"_

I watched him while he read, his cheeks blushed softly and his voice cracked slightly at the end of very sentence. Finn wrote this poem for me, this time it was real. And still, what if it wasn't like the song that Jake used to woo me? What if he didn't know any lyrical rule or what if some of his rhymes didn't make sense at all? I could feel that Finn meant every word. I closed my eyes, trying to contain the happiness inside me. No one had ever made me feel so special…

_"Your ardent eyes melted down my core and smoldered my soul…_

_Your flickering hair left my chest without air…_

_Your wavelengths are my weakness…_

_Your emissions are what I've been missing…"_

Maybe I was too close or he got closer at some point, but in any case, when Finn was about to continue reading for me, his poem caught fire and was burnt to ashes. We both watched them fall slowly after gasping in surprise. Oh Grod, what's he going to say now? Finn raised his head to stare at me worriedly and I did the same. Nothing bad had happened really, and maybe Finn thought the same because he immediately began to laugh, causing me to do it as well. I glanced at him, the bothered look that he had this morning was already gone by now. We were having a good time together. We always did. Suddenly he stared back into my eyes, the laughter was gone…

Finn and I were pulled towards each other by some kind of mysterious magnetism; my eyes froze on his face as he drew himself closer to me, then I just closed them and drifted into his mouth. Was this what they called…a kiss?

I could barely feel his lips against mine when something broke inside me and exploded, unleashing an impressive amount of energy that blew away everything around me, even Finn. I didn't know what was happening, I couldn't control it! My body was suddenly burning so hot that the ground beneath my feet was melted almost instantly and I fell through it at a great speed, while my body kept burning uncontrollably. The last thing I saw before crashing against the solid earth was Finn's disconcerted face, popping out from the hole that I had created.

"FLAME PRINCESS!" I heard him cry and then my body hit the ground.

**x+x+x+x+x**

I found myself lying alone, probably a million feet underground. I tried to breath, but it was useless…there was no oxygen. I became anxious and scared, increasing my need for air. I choked with every gasp. My flames grew dimmer and cold. _"Is this the end?"_ I thought before passing out into a world of darkness.

"_I'm terribly sorry Flame King, but that's the way things are…" _a voice echoed in the dark.

Wh-who's that?

"_But what do you mean by unstable?! Is it something evil, like a really bad temper or are you talking about a dangerous disease?"_

F-father?

_"It's more of an imperfection._ _I already made the proper analysis, I wish there was something else that I could do to help her…"_

Help? Help who?

"_Then what would happen if my daughter falls in love, huh? Should I just break her heart and make her suffer each time a young man approaches her?!" _

"_That won't be necessary! …Because… she'll never fall in love…"_

I won't… fall in love? H-how come-?!

"_What are you planning to do, then? Lock her away from the rest of the world her whole life long?!"_

"_IT'S EITHER THAT OR—!…. putting her out… I apologize Flame King, if only I… If only I could…!"_

"_I'VE HEARD ENOUGH! …Do whatever you have to do… just let my daughter live…"_

"Dad…" I whispered, then I saw a pink glimmer getting closer to me.

"_I'm so sorry little one…"_

"W-wait! What are you doing?!" The world around me was suddenly lightened and I realized that I was standing… inside the crystal lantern. I searched desperately for the pink glimmer "Wh-what have you done to me?!" I shouted "Where are you?!"

"_Please, please forgive me little one…" _

"W-where are you going?! You can't leave me inside here!" I cried with all my strength.

"_I wish I could free you, but I can't. It's my responsibly to protect the world, and **responsibly demands sacrifice…**"_

Everything fell back into darkness as I screamed "No! Come back here! Please!" tears began to run down my face "You can't leave me trapped inside this thing…"

Then the emptiness consumed it all, no one could hear me cry. I was alone…

"_What's wrong?!"_ another voice cried faraway.

"_Please... say something!" _It became stronger. Was it trying to reach me?

Who are you…?

"_Please…! I need you…!"_

Finn?

"…_To be okay…"_

I could feel him; his arms holding me tight, his lips pressed against mine, it was him… Finn. I felt his breath, filling my lungs. It fired up my flames and brought me back to life. I opened my eyes, feeling his face sliding down my mouth "Huh…!?" I saw him lying unconscious on my chest and then I remembered everything; the poem, the explosion…What in the world just happened?!

I noticed the light suddenly shining behind us, and then something pulled us out from the depths of the earth and slammed us against the ground. My head ached terribly and it was worsened by the sun rays, shinning directly into my eyes. Someone grunted and coughed next to me.

"A-are you okay?" It was Finn's voice.

I opened my eyes once again and I sat up to see him. His face was a mess. Several burnt marks covered his lips, his cheek was becoming worse with every passing minute, and his whole skin was painfully tanned. Still, Finn's first and only worry was…me… I smiled for his sake and gave him the answer he was looking for.

"I'm okay… I'm okay..." Thanks to you…

We got back on our feet and stared at each other. Finn's burns were looking worse and he probably noticed my distress, 'cause he gave me a tender smile and he bent down to pick up something. A rock? I wondered, watching how Finn glanced at it and then kissed it softly. I remained quiet and received the rock in confusion, why did he? Then I got it… I kissed the rock, causing it to lift some puffs of smoke into the air as I stared back at him gratefully. By doing this we had just kissed each other…without hurting each other. Of course, this was nothing compared to a real kiss, but, after what just happened… it was okay.

"C'mon, I still have some Cyclops' tears in the Tree Fort!" Finn exclaimed, inviting me to walk beside him.

Glob, this boy… I think that I just fell in love with him. Whether that's forbidden or not...

I don't care…

* * *

**Yay, Burning Low it's done! Thanks to everyone for the reviews and the continued support, I really appreciate it!**

**And well, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. It will be the last one unless FP appears again, which would be great.**

**I'll leave you for now, have a nice day! :)**


	5. Ignition Point

**Through Her Burning Gaze**

**~Ignition Point~**

"Ready?" Jake asked, lying on his particular filling n' launching position.

Ready? Of course I was ready! Target practice, you'll see what I'm made of! "Yes!" I replied, waiting eagerly to use my powers.

Jake grabbed one of the "Squeeze-E-Mart" bags that they got to play with me today and filled it with the magic air from his butt. We've been doing this the whole afternoon and I still don't know where do they keep all that stinky air, it's just rad! When Jake released the bag into the air, I followed it with my eyes just like Finn and Jake, but in contrast with them; I was measuring, timing and feeling the right moment to act…1!2!3! Now! I sprung up, conjuring a fire disc on my hand and threw it against the floating target by catapulting my arm forward with a quick spin. Wham! The disc sliced the bag, and when my fire entered in contact with Jake's magic air another greenish explosion occurred! Hehe, I can't fail!

"That was _AWESOME_!" Finn cheered as I got back to my knees "All right, all right, my turn!" he exclaimed, lying down over his brother.

I don't know why, but watching me exploding things gets him really excited. I guess that Finn also loves the wonders of setting things on fire and destroying junk, as long as it doesn't hurt anybody, which is fine for me too…I think…

Finn filled the bag with his magic air, but this time he used his mouth, then he tied a knot on it, and released the soon-to-be-destroyed target into the air. This one was an easy one; I aimed and fired a sharp fiery bullet, blowing the bag before it could fly further away. We began to laugh shortly after that. This must be the third weirdest thing that Finn, Jake, and I had done together.

"Haha, you guys are full of magic air!" Seriously, someone should do a scientific…thing…on them to get a proper explanation of where do they keep it. It's crazy! I noticed that Jake gasped and farted again, but he did it on top of Finn and too close to me.

"Gross!" Finn scowled before he rolled over his brother to slap his butt "No!" he asserted firmly while the dog just kept grinning in a silly way. He knew that I was okay with their smelly gasses, but Finn knew also that I don't really like them.

That smell was abundant in the Fire Kingdom; I've hated the stinky scent of sulfur since I can remember. Their magic air reminded me a lot of it, and somehow it brought me back there, to the Palace… If only I had my scented candles; whenever I felt anxious, worried, or sad, all I had to do was to lit them up so that they'd fill the air and soothe me. It was one of the few things that could make happy back then, but…thinking about it just brings back the memories of all those years inside the lantern… It's depressing…

"Princess?" Finn called "You…okay?"

Sometimes it seemed that he had this special ability to sense whenever something was wrong with me and then he'd try to fix it, no matter what it was.

"Yeah, it's just…" I began to explain, "the air smells bad from your magic tricks and now I feel sad… I left all my scented candles at the castle, they'd really cut through the magic stink…"

"Let's go back to the Fire Kingdom and get'em, problem solved!" Jake suggested, letting his face rest on his paw.

Oh Jake…if only it was that simple… I sighed while I walked away, my mind was drifting back to that place "Then I'd have to see my dad, I'm still mad at him for imprisoning me in that lantern…" It's really hard to get over something like that, you know? My whole life had been wasted inside that stupid thing for no particular reason, if at least someone could give me a proper explanation; a single excuse! Just..! Something, anything! For me the whole thing was…

"So... **UNFAIR!**" I screamed, consumed by my rage all of a sudden, how could he?! Wasn't I his daughter?! Didn't he love me or something?! What the he—…?!

"Uhh…" Finn stammered, "W-we can go get'em." He said, smiling back at me.

"Really? That would be really nice…" See? He always tries to find a way to fix whatever is bothering me; I'm so lucky to have him… "But don't let my Pops see you!" I warned, "I don't want _'His Majesty'_ thinking I need anything from him!" That would be awkward and weird; "The King" doesn't deserve the privilege of me needing him! I've got Finn now and he really cares about me, not like other people I know!

_Ffffffttt! _

Another one? Finn and I obviously focused on Jake, I mean, who else?

"It ain't me…" the dog replied in his defense. Then who could—? Was it me?

_Ppppfftt!_

"Whoa…!" the three of us exclaimed as we sighted a rock not very far from us. Which leads me to the question, can rocks fart? 'Cause I'm still learning about the outside world and well, anything was possible…

Finn and Jake walked towards it while the thing kept releasing gases.

"Oh!" a flambit exclaimed and then smiled at us after being uncovered by Finn.

"Flambo…!" I heard Jake greet.

So it was just him after all, huh? It doesn't surprise me; he's always fooling around and he never cares about his personal smell. That was Flambo, another carefree guy who decided to abandon the Fire Kingdom a long time ago. He was silly and funny most of the time, but he was also pretty naughty. I remember when Finn and Jake introduced me to him. I had already seen him before at the castle a couple of times, but never really talked to him, although he seemed to know me as well. In time we all started to get along, especially since Jake pointed out Flambo's flame shield spell. Things got easier for Finn and me after that. No more burns and no more Cyclops's tears, just me being me and Finn being all covered in blue, hehe!

Sadly, the effect of the flame shield lasts only for a few hours and it prevents Finn from feeling anything. It just doesn't seem fair... I can feel him, but he can't feel me, no matter how much he wishes to do it. However, Finn seems to like it, though. That way he doesn't have to go through the pain anymore and I don't have hug a bunch of tin foil... Though, I liked the tin foil better, at least that would let him feel my warmth... I'll talk Finn about that later.

"Flambo!" Finn began "We need you to cast flame shield on us!" he requested, full of determination.

"All right!" the flambit accepted, proceeding immediately to chant the spell. In the past Flambo used to ask for a snack in return, but I guess that Finn managed to reach his kind side somehow, and now he doesn't hesitate to cast it whenever Finn or Jake asked for it.

"Let's go get those candles, man!" Jake urged, running eagerly in one place.

"Just give me a sec, bro!" his brother replied, turning back to face me "I promise that you'll have your candles back before you even realize it!"

"Yeah, I trust you!" I exclaimed, squeezing him in a tight hug "Just remember, don't let 'The King' see you both, okay?"

"Nevereverver!" he assured cheerfully.

"Hey Finn c'mon, hurry! You can snuggle with her later!"

He muttered something about Jake being an impatient monkey and gave me a peck on the cheek before running to his side.

"Can't you see I'm saying good-bye to my lady? What if this is the last time I get to see her? An asteroid could crash against the Earth and then—…"

I stared at them until they disappeared in the horizon. I wonder how long will it take them to come and go… Three, four, six hours? What am I supposed to do with all this free time?

"Hehe, nice outfit Princess!" I looked down to meet the small fiery creature grinning at me "I don't know you, but I'm already bored…" Flambo whispered, "Let's go see the town!"

The town? Was he crazy or something? I can't go there yet! Finn and Jake warned me about all the chaos I could provoke if I stepped into the Candy Kingdom. They told me that I wasn't ready for it, and I'm not planning to ignore their instructions. If something goes wrong Finn would be disappointed… and I don't want that…

"You know I can't go there." I replied.

"Aww geez…! I thoughts you were cooler…" the flambit sighed.

"W-what? What do you mean by that?!"

"It's just that, you know, you're the Princess of the Fire Kingdom! You don't need anyone's permission to do whatever you want to!"

I knew what he was doing: Flambo was trying to tempt me so I'd go with him... and... It worked!

**x+x+x+x+x**

We were still walking through the woods, not very far from their borderline with the Grasslands, when we suddenly heard someone moaning. I glanced at Flambo hoping that he could give me an explanation, but he was just as puzzled as me.

"Why don't we just check what's that noise?" he suggested.

I nodded and then we crawled under some bushes to peek at the stranger. It was a green girl with a big shell on her back, and it seemed that she was trying to push a small cart with a bunch of books through the forest. However, the trees' roots were giving her a hard time.

"Hehe, look!" Flambo exclaimed "It's Turtle Princess!"

"Another Princess…?" I whispered, trying to observe her carefully.

The Turtle Princess kept struggling to push her cart while we stared at her, then Flambo noticed that one of her cart's wheels had gotten stuck because of a small rock on the way.

"Watch out for the fall…!" he chuckled at me silently.

And just like he predicted, the strange princess tripped over her cart and fell, pushing it forward. Turtle Princess yelled as she tried to avoid getting her face hit against the trees' lower branches. Her books flew everywhere and finally, she crashed against a bunch of bushes that were growing not very far from Flambo and me. She got up looking dizzy, and then she lost her balance and fell over her shell.

"Help! I can't get up!" the princess cried, waving her arms crazily.

I felt the laughter coming up inside my throat and when I noticed that Flambo was trying to suppress his own laughter as well, we exchanged a naughty stare and rolled away from each other in an outburst of laughter.

"Hey kids, stop laughing at me and give me a hand!" she complained with her weird and deep voice.

"Haha, did yous see the look on her face when she was swallowing all those branches? It was priceless!" Flambo exclaimed.

"And we she got up…! But fell again!" I cracked up, holding my stomach.

Turtle Princess managed to get up by herself, balancing her shell's weight up and down. Then she approached us while we kept laughing on the ground and sent us an angry glare.

"Thanks for nothing!" the turtle growled "Does other people's suffering makes you happy?! How mean of you!"

I flinched at her resentful words and shut my mouth as I watched her ran away. Turtle Princess tried to pick her books up, but she tripped again and fell on her face. Her books landed on her head and there I noticed that she was sobbing. I tilted my head feeling a little guilty and pocked Flambo's arm to make him stop his laughter.

"Hey, I think she's crying…" I whispered.

Flambo wiped a small tear from his eye and chuckled "Yeah, I'm crying too!" I made him feel my elbow on his ribs "Hey! What's the matter?!" he yelled.

"People cry when they are sad and I hate that feeling..." Yeah, after enduring years of sadness I had come to realize that it was the worst feeling in the world. It could only mean that something bad had happened to you or that someone had hurt you in someway. Nobody should ever feel like that, except for the bad guys...

I glanced back at Flambo "Do you think that… We were that bad to her?"

"Yep!" he replied proudly and waved his tail "But that ain't big deal, I mean, that's our nature. We were born to be evil after all, that's the nature of fire!"

Then I thought about this; what we just did wasn't nice at all. We made someone's day worse when she was already having a hard time. However, this afternoon, when **I** was having a hard time, Finn came and cheered me up. He did something about it.

"Are Finn and Jake evil?" I asked, still focusing on the pitiful girl before me.

"Nope! They are Super Good!" the flambit exclaimed.

"Yeah…they like to do good, don't they? Finn would have helped that princess…just like he's helping me now."

"Then what are yous waiting for? Let's go see what can we do for her!" Flambo replied, running towards her.

I figured that we should start by helping her to pick all her books up and I bent over to lift one of them, however, when my finger was about to touch its cover I retrieved it quickly, remembering something. I can't touch anything without setting it on fire.

"Hey Flambo, come over here!" I called and asked him what would happen if he cast the flame shield spell on me. He laughed and then stared back at me with a serious look.

"Do you realize that what you're asking for goes against the laws of nature? You're the_ Flame_ Princess and you want to use a spell that repels _flames_, who knows what could go wrong if I cast it on you!"

"We'll never know unless we try, besides I'm always willing to defy nature!"

"I am amused!" the flambit chuckled "You're as reckless as Finn! Very well, if that' what yous want…!"

He began to chant and form runic symbols with his fire in the air while I knelt before him. When Flambo finished, he pinched my nose making a "Meh!" sound, to what I reacted by pushing him away him angrily. I rubbed my nose, glaring at the flambit until I felt a cold sensation spreading itself through my body. Cold is not a exactly a pleasant feeling for a fire elemental. I lay down, embracing myself and shivering uncontrollably. I was feeling sick.

"Oh no, no, no!" Flambo cried, running around me "I knew that something bads was going to happen! Princess, look at me! Don't yous dare to close your eyes, ya hear me?"

I didn't matter how much I tried to remain conscious, in the end I passed out.

**x+x+x+x+x**

"_Princess! … Psst! …Flame Princess!"_

That was Flambo's voice, I was sure about it. But how am I able to hear it anything? I thought I was dead…!

"_C'mon Princess, you're not dead! Your body just needed to get used to the spell!"_

"Is that so?" I asked, suddenly opening my eyelids. Then I realized that I wasn't in the woods anymore. I was inside some kind of building, filled with bookshelves and tables.

"What is this place?" I inquired in amazement, I had never seen so many books in my life.

"This is the Library," a funny deep voice answered. It was her, the princess from earlier "your pet told me that—…"

"Ma'am! I already told yous that I'm not her pet!" Flambo interjected in annoyance.

"Ugh… Your friend told me that you got hurt when you were trying to help me, that's why I brought you here." She smiled, staring at me with her slanted eyes "Is the couch comfortable?"

"Yes…" I replied nervously "Yes it is…"

After that Flambo and I decided to spend the rest of the afternoon with Turtle Princess, helping her to organize books here and there. She was very eager to show me her favorite section of the Library and dragged me to a narrow hallway that ended in a small opening between two large shelves.

"Here's my private collection of romantic novels! Everything you need to know about dating is stored in this section! Pretty impressive, huh?" the blonde girl exclaimed with pride.

I blinked a couple of times not knowing what to say. I wasn't really interested in that kind of reading… Actually Flambo looked more attracted to those books than I was, but then Turtle Princess began to talk about how lonely she felt 'cause her best friend was busy doing who knows what at the Candy Kingdom, and that they were supposed to meet today to talk about all that stuff and… Well, once again I had to ask myself: What would Finn do? The answer although I didn't like it was to stay with her, so I sighed and faked an interested grin "Really…?"

"Yeah, it's nice to have a girl to talk about men...!" Turtle Princess sighed in excitement.

"And a man to talk about girls? 'Cause I would really appreciate if you'd help me to get a lady!" Flambo said as he ran by her side.

"Oh sure! Finn and Jake are also in here looking for that kind of help! Just like you, little guy!"

"Finn and Jake?!" Flambo and I exclaimed at the same time.

I thought they were in the Fire Kingdom, what the heck's going on here?!

**x+x+x+x+x**

I dashed inside Turtle Princess's _"Romantic section"_ and found a weird blue man sitting at one of the tables while he read a book called _"I wrote a book"_. His appearance was what had amazed me the most; he had wrapped his long white beard around his head to make it look like Finn's hat and he was wearing an ice backpack on his shoulders. His sleeves were ripped off and his feet were painted with black ink to resemble Finn's shoes. Sitting on the chair beside him, was a black and white bird, wearing a paper bag with a poor doodle of Jake's face drawn over it.

"Hey Finn, are you enjoying LSP's book about your hot-inside-lumps?" Turtle Princess asked, patting the impostor's back.

Was she blind, farsighted or just tragically confused? It was obvious that those two weren't Finn and Jake!

"Yes Princess, it's helping me a lot!" the man replied, faking Finn's voice.

"Can you believe this?!" I whispered, trying to call Flambo's attention.

"Huh…what?" the flambit replied as he stared into an open book on the floor "Sorry, I wasn't paying any attention!"

It seemed that it was up to me to take care of this situation…

"Hey!" I shouted, slamming the table with my open palm "Why are you stealing Finn's identity?!"

The weirdo threw his book into the air and squealed as he fell backwards on his chair "I don't know what are you talking about, I'm Finn! Ugh… 'It's Adventure Time!' See?"

"You're not Finn…" I growled. My patience was reaching its limits.

"Ugh…Yes I am!" the blue man replied.

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you're NOT!"

"YES, I am!"

"Wenk…!" the fake Jake squawked.

"That's enough! I'm going to—…!" I was about to carbonize that impostor when Turtle Princess dashed towards me and grabbed my arm tightly.

"Guurl, Guurl…! Calm down!" she cried, trying to chill me out "Why don't we all take a deep breath and sit down for a while, huh? Let's relax and explain to each other what's going on like civilized people… I'll go bring some scented candles!"

Scented…candles…?

**x+x+x+x+x**

The sweet perfume of the candles filled the air and managed to put out my rage. By the time that Turtle Princess had returned the sun was already gone and she had lighted the room dimly with her candles. The Library was silent and empty. Only Flambo, Turtle Princess, the impostors and I remained in there.

We sat on the floor forming a small circle and the green princess made the fake Finn talk. All of a sudden he began to sob uncontrollably while his partner patted his shoulder, apparently he was just trying to read that book so that he could learn to be '_hot on the inside'_ like Finn. His name was Ice King and he was in reality a lonely man who just wanted to marry a princess someday. He explained that Finn was very popular among the princesses and when he learned about that book, he was forced to steal his identity 'cause otherwise he wasn't going to be able to enter in the Library.

"It's all Turtle Princess's fault! If she hadn't revoked my library card I wouldn't have dressed myself as Finn to get the book!" the Ice King shouted, crossing his arms and then glanced at me "What about you, girl? How do you know Finn and Jake? I had never seen you before!"

"Oh... Umm…!" I gasped nervously, feeling everyone's attention centered on me "I'm Finn's girlfriend…" My face blushed slightly, I knew that they were very close to him and I actually felt embarrassed about admitting that…

"Hehe, look who's a lucky gal! I can't wait to tell LSP about this! Someone managed beat her lumps!" Turtle Princess exclaimed excitedly "By the way, who are you?"

Great, now she was going to tell everyone about me… I knew that I should have lied to her, but once again, lying wasn't something that Finn would do. It looked more like something that _my father_ would do. I scanned the bookshelves, searching desperately for a distraction and I grabbed the first book on my reach.

"Uhh... What if you read us this book, instead of asking me those pointless questions? Maybe the Ice King will learn something useful from it, hehe…" I suggested anxiously. All I wanted was to make her drop the conversation about my relationship with Finn, nobody besides him and me needed to know about it.

Turtle Princess examined the book that I had chosen randomly and gasped in awe "Aww… You have an excellent taste for romance, this is one of my favorite tragedies: Romeo and Juliet…"

"Sounds boooring...!" the Ice King replied, scratching his head.

"Shhh! I'm gonna start reading so be quiet!" Turtle Princess opened the book and cleared her throat "_Two households, both alike in dignity…_"

The hours passed as she read and read. At first I was the sharing the Ice King's opinion about the story being boring, but as the story progressed I began to find it…strangely familiar… I bit my nails, feeling nervous and stared at the Ice King. He was crying like a baby and was using his bird to blow his nose. As I listened to the play I started to wonder if Finn and Jake had returned home by now, it was getting late…

"_For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo." _Turtle Princess finished.

"Waha!" the Ice King cried as he stood up and clapped "Bravo! Wah! I shall steal this book when you're distracted—…I mean, it was the most beautiful and sad love story I've heard in my life!"

Good for him, although I don't think that he had actually learned anything from it. To tell the truth, I didn't really understand that story either. Everything seemed to be against the two main characters —even their love for each other— and that ended up killing them both. Finn and I almost died once because of the same reason. What is supposed to keep us together just keeps bringing us trouble. I know I like Finn, but if I try to kiss him, I'll kill everyone… Including him... Is this some kind of punishment for being who I am? Or is true love something evil after all?

"Hey girl…! Is everything okay?" Turtle Princess asked, taking a seat next to me.

"You know a lot about this kind of stuff, right?" I asked. She nodded and I continued with my question "Do you think that… Juliet was evil? I mean, it was her fault that her boyfriend died; she killed him with a lie..."

"And then she killed herself, but their deaths brought their families' violent feud to an end and that was something good, right?"

I tilted my head in confusion, how could something bad be good at the same time? Things were either good or bad, at least that's what I had been taught…

"You see," Turtle Princess continued "There's no actual good or bad in the world. We're all just common people, trying to live our lives in the best way we can. It all depends on what you believe is right. If you grew up in a place where lying is something good, then you'll lie all the time! But…" she paused for a moment and smiled "If someone shows you that lying is not good and you decide to believe that he's right, then lying will be something bad. It's your decision, don't ever let anyone tell you what to believe, okay?"

"You do know a lot…!" I exclaimed, smiling back at her "Sorry for being mean earlier... I really thought it was funny, but I've learned my lesson. Thanks for everything…" I whispered as I whooshed through an open window.

"Any time girl! Please tell Finn that I said hi when you see him and—… Where'd she go?"

**x+x+x+x+x**

The flame shield was starting to vanish, that's why I had to leave the building in a huff. Soon I saw a bright flaring column in the distance… We were getting close to my house. Flambo was following me, but I didn't notice him until he spoke. He had been silent all the way back from the Library.

"Say, have yous chose your alignment?" the flambit asked me.

"What's that?" I replied, not understanding his question.

"What are you planning to be? Good, Evil or Chaotic Neutral?"

"I want to be whatever bothers my father the most…" I joked.

Flambo whistled in amazement "Hehe, so you have chosen to be good?"

"No…"

"Mmm… I know!" he continued with his guessing after snapping his fingers "Chaotic Neutral, right?"

"You're wrong again!" I chuckled.

"You must be kidding! You want to keep being the Flame King's evil daughter?!" Flambo gasped as he swirled before me in astonishment.

"There's no good or evil, there's just people and I wanna be like Finn, Jake or Turtle Princess… they're all nice."

"You know what?" Flambo replied, running to catch up with me "I wants to be like them too!"

**x+x+x+x+x**

Finn and I were chatting peacefully with each other about nothing important, just…the usual silly stuff. I stared at him while the sun shined on his bright golden hair. Finn was a regular boy. There was nothing exceptional about him except for his weird hat, and without it he looked even less special. However, he had something that made him different from everyone I know…

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

Finn focused his attention on me and nodded.

The air was suddenly filled with the spicy aroma of my scented candles…

"Tell me, why do you want to become a hero so badly?"

"Oh, that's easy!" he answered, "The main reason of why I want to become a hero is—**E**_**vil…evil, evil, evil, evil…evil evil, evil, evil…" **_

"What?!"

"_**EVIL…!"**_

"WAH?!" I yelled, waking up abruptly. What the heck was that? I could swear that I had just heard my father's voice inside my room, but it was just a dream…yeah just that... I hope.

My scented candles were lit and had been placed near my bed. Maybe Finn and Jake had brought them while I was asleep. I'll have to remember to throw 'em away first thing in the morning, perhaps breathing their perfume is what's giving me nightmares…

"Isn't it?"

* * *

**Finally, "Ignition Point" is here! I really hope you have enjoyed my version of the episode (can't believe that FP only appeared at the beginning...that meant more work for me). I thought that if the guys had to deal with "Hamlet" Flame Princess could deal with "Romeo and Juliet" since both are the most popular Shakespeare's plays. Talking about that, "Hamlet" in Adventure Time? That was a nice one!**

**Well, I hope that I hadn't ruined the episode with this...guess I won't be seeing you till the 5th season so, good-bye for now! :)**


	6. Vault of Bones

**Through Her Burning Gaze**

**~Vault of Bones~**

"_Hmm… What was I supposed to do in this game? I think I have to add up the cards with big numbers and then subtract the small ones to the total… Oh but! Do I have to do that before or after picking up as much cards as I can from the table? Maybe I should peek and see what's Finn doing…" _I glanced stealthy at him, hoping that he wouldn't think that I was trying to cheat, 'cause I wasn't! I just don't understand this game.

Finn seemed thoughtful and serious in contrast with the cute and funny animal mitts that he was wearing. I find amusing how he would come up with ideas to interact with me; tin foil had become a very needed and common item between us. Right now, I'm using some of it to sit on the couch and I also have my hands wrapped in it. Though, it's not easy to handle things with these things on. That's why we were playing cards. Finn made up this game in which we had to grab as much cards as we could with our hands and then do a series of complicated things with their numbers (that only he understands) and see who can win.

Of course, he had to use those kitchen mitts on his hands; otherwise it wouldn't be fair for me. I can barely hold up my cards like this! Anyway, what were we—? Oh yeah! The game! I stared at Finn pretending that I was focused on my hand and I noticed that he was picking up some cards _"So I had to pick 'em up first! Heh… silly me!" _

I placed down the three cards that I was holding and then tried to grab more of them _"C-c'mon! C'mon! I can do this! That's it…! Don't slip…don't slip… Yay! I did it!"_ You know? This is harder than it really looks! Okay, that was one small victory for me! Now I have to figure what I am supposed to do with these cards… Hmm… Add or subtract…? The sound of water coming from the sink filled the quiet silence that was surrounding us. I decided to give up; this game is too difficult and boring for me. Isn't there something else that I could play with my hands wrapped up like this? Why can't I just—?! Touch anything?!

"Ahhh…" I heard myself sigh in sadness. Even playing a silly game was a matter of hardships and discouragement for a fire elemental on her way to adapt to Finn and Jake's normal lifestyle.

"What's up?" Finn's worried voice invaded my thoughts.

Geez… How should I explain this to him? It's even way too confusing for me, besides, he's trying his best to help me adapt and stuff… I shouldn't bother him with my weird issues anymore…

"Nothing… I don't know…" I replied, unsure of what else to do. That was a pathetic excuse of an answer. Finn's surely going to notice that something is troubling me. Why can't he ignore it? Why can't I just ask him to ignore it? Stupid sigh…! Stupid me for sighing…! Stupid boring game with its complicated rules…! Stupid tin foiled hands that can't grab a stupid–!

Suddenly the sound of heavy breathing and the always uncomfortable feeling of having someone invading your personal space cut my stupid train of thought of stupid stupidity. And there he was, staring at me with big puppy eyes full of concern. Not again! Finn knows I can't handle that! It gets me every time! Dang it, Finn! You're really determined to make me spill the beans, aren't you?

However, that's not going to work for you this time! It took me several hours of practice in front of the mirror, but I finally managed to master the puppy eyes! I figured that the only way of withstanding that ridiculously sweet look of his was to counter attack him. You know, fighting fire with fire!

And so began a staring contest of big sad puppy eyes that wouldn't last for long, it was just too dang funny. Soon laughter followed, and all my worries were washed away by its merry sound…. And it was all thanks to Finn.

"If anybody wants tea, it will be ready in a few minutes!" Jake announced as Finn and I restarted our game.

It actually seemed easier now. Perhaps all I needed was to relax a little and focus on what really mattered. Not in winning the game, but enjoying it, as well as I was planning to enjoy the rest my time next to Finn. There was no need to be upset! Everything is fine! It's not like–…

"_**Evil… Evil… evil… evil… evil…"**_

Aw, man…! Again?! Right in front of Finn?! Really?! I mean, disturbing my sleep every night is one thing, but messing with my personal life is just–! "Father!" I reproached in embarrassment, hiding my face behind my hands. _"Why? Why here? Why now? Why's Finn waving at him anyway?"_

"Oh! Well…uh… Sorry, I thought my daughter was alone… Erm…eh…erm…eh!" The King (yeah not my father! Fathers don't ruin their daughters' dates!) Apologized in an awkward manner.

"'_I thought'! ... 'I thought'! Get lost already, will ya?!" _ I glanced back at Finn who was probably feeling as surprised and uncomfortable as I was. Oh, I'm so sorry…! I never imagined that something like this could ever happen…

"Well… I'll…uh… just be going..." Flame King whispered as he fused his flames with the ones on the oven "Uh… Nice teapot."

"_Da fudge…?!" _Yeah, of course! Go ahead, keep complimenting the teapot! I bet he hasn't even noticed my new look…

"What was that?" asked Finn with justifiable confusion.

"He was saying 'evil, evil, evil" over and over again!" his brother answered. Oh Jake, that was a rhetorical question… Even I know tha–…

"Yeah… I-I heard." Finn replied. I turned back to stare at Finn.

"Well, I wasn't sure if you heard him 'cause he was whispering…" Then I turned towards Jake.

"Yeah. I heard." And then I turned back to Finn, again.

Just what are you waiting for? Swallow me now! Oh blessed and powerful earth…!Just kill me and end the torment already! Okay, maybe I'm being way too dramatic now… But I'm on my right to feel that way! "Ugh… He's so annoying!"

"Ohh…. I was just trying to help…!" Came Jake's reply with a hurtful tone.

Ooops, my bad! "Oh, not you, Jake. My dad… I always catch him whispering stuff into my ear while I'm not paying attention. He keeps saying I'm evil…"

Bam! My worries crashed against me once again, drowning the little inner peace that was left within my heart. I often found myself waking up at midnight wondering why was I born evil, however… Who says I was born like that? But then again, who says I was born good either, huh?

"Whoa!" Finn exclaimed as he hopped over the table, spreading the cards all around us. "You best not be believing that whack bunk!" I caught some fear in his concerned voice "I bet he's trying to make your life bad, so you'll think you're evil. But you're really not!"

"How can I know for sure?" I wanted to know. I knew that I just had to be myself and not let anyone tell me what to do with my life. But what if the true me was… very deep within my heart guts… evil? Oh…! Just when I thought I had it clear, everything I had built about myself in the past few months crumbled over me, crushing my soul with the unbearable weight of… uncertainty…

I felt the fear growing inside me, but I must try to remain calmed. Finn doesn't seem so unsure. I bet he has a comprehensible, well thought, and wise solution up his sleeve!

"Dungeons."

… … …? All right… Perhaps I should stop raising my hopes higher than I should. It just makes it more painful when they get crashed down. "What?"

"Let's go have a good time in a dungeon or something! That always clears my head and reminds me what's what." Finn explained, confidently. Too confidently if you ask me… 'Cause if I'm evil like my father says I am, then how can a dungeon make me good? Well, let's ask the expert, why don't we?

"And that will make me good?" I asked, foolishly full of hope once again.

"No."

Auch…

"That will show you not to worry so much, 'cause you are already good… in here…" Finn used his fingers to show me were his heart was… Well, more likely to guess where his heart was. But I got the idea anyway. I know I can trust him; Finn has never let me down.

"Okay, yeah! Let's do it!" I agreed, jumping up in excitement.

"Dungeons!" my favorite bear-capped boy exclaimed, raising his gripped fist into the air.

"Dungeons!" Came my own excited adventure cry as I copied his movements and joined his playful laughter. I could already tell that this was going to be a totally awesome experience, full of danger and bad guys with wrongs to right, and justice to claim!

"Chamomile tea!" announced Jake, but who cares about tea when there's… Dungeons!

**x+x+x+x+x**

Thus, Finn and I began our quest to find a dungeon. Our adventure started as a tranquil stroll through the forest. I took my time to breathe in the almost tangible peace that was surrounding us; I let my fire absorb the tender warmth of the sun, and filled my ears with the chirping songs of little birds. And of course, I didn't have to enjoy these wonders alone, I had Finn. I may be quite ignorant when it comes to books, board games, and personal alignments, but I do know one thing… If something is good, you can always make it even better when you share it with someone you love. So thank you, Finn. Thanks for sharing the things you like to help me feel better.

Okay, that sounds really nice inside my head, but I have to spill it out "Finn…"

"Yeah?" He stopped scanning the area and stared back at me with a simple grin.

"Um… Nice weather today, isn't it?" Flame Princess you're an idiot…

"Uh-huh." Finn nodded calmly "Perfect for dungeon crawling."

Idiot…idiot…idiot… "Yeah the sun is shinning." I added. So the sun is shinning, huh? Yeah, you don't say! Glob, I'm such an idiot…

"Right above us!" Finn chuckled in delight "That's how I like it!"

"Me too!" I turned my face away and frowned, how could I be having the weather talk with Finn? I mean, as if my day hadn't been awkward enough…! I should keep my mouth shut from now on, at least that will save me from being such a dumb. I'll just let Finn start the talk.

We continued our walk in silence. Finn didn't seem to be in the mood for talking, he was more focused on looking for something, using his blue eyes to browse at the environment in an extremely careful manner. He would then walk around, lifting rocks and pulling vines thoughtfully. Huh… I thought dungeons were, I don't know, big places that could be easily spotted from the distance… What did I miss?

I summoned up some of my courage, deciding that if I had to open my mouth it had to be to _at least_ say something smart "So… is this how you look for a dungeon?" I'm a beast…

"Yeahhh..." Finn answered with a long sigh "A lot of times the entrances are hidden, so you gotta look under rocks and stuff for a secret switch." He approached a tree and began to feel its wood. Finn tensed his jaw and then proceeded to knock on it a couple of times. Nothing happened. "Sometimes it takes a while…"

Boriiing… I don't have a while, I already had the time to rest my mind and reflect on my life while we walked! What I need now is something exciting, thrilling, something that would really make me say "like what?" I want a dungeon now! Hmm… Let's speed things up a little!

"I'll just use my heat sense." That's it, simple and clean. I quickly spun around the area, releasing waves of pure thermal energy. It didn't take long before that energy returned in form of heat waves full of information regarding on what was organic around us and what wasn't. "That tree over there is not made of wood." I instructed, using my thumb to guide Finn.

"Really?! Yes!" he ran up to said tree and began to eagerly search for the secret switch hidden on it. Clank! Finn found the disguised lever on a branch and pulled it down, revealing the dungeon's entrance. Hey, maybe I'm not so bad at this after all!

"Whoo!" "Yeah!" the two of us exclaimed cheerfully as ran inside the skull-like cave before us. At last, the fun part was about to begin!

**x+x+x+x+x**

I ran behind Finn and lowered my running speed to match his walking as he began to look around in the darkness "Uhhh! Gauntlet!" he announced happily as he picked it up and put it on. All right, so far, so good. Let the action begin!

"Thanks for taking me out, Finn." I said, finally feeling more comfortable with myself. It didn't have all the emotion that I wanted to express earlier, but it would have to do for the moment.

"No prob, Bob!" Finn replied as he snatched a torch from one of the skeletons that were lying everywhere around us "Light this for me, will ya?"

"Oh, sure." I did so, but I wondered what was he going to do with it. I mean, I'm with him, there's no need for an extra light, right? But then again, I might just be ignoring something important about this dungeon crawling thing "Um… Do we need the torch? I'm sorta made of fire…"

"Oh…!" Finn reacted, realizing his mistake. Looks like I'm not the only one who's kinda lost today, huh? "Well… I guess torches are just cool for dungeons, you know?"

"Oh, okay." We stared at the fire in front of us doubtfully; I can't tell what's Finn thinking, but I suppose that he's just a little distracted… Sigh… I hate how the air becomes so awkward when Finn and I remain silent. Maybe I should–…

"Yeah… I like to hang on to it." Finn meddled in before I could suggest something. Right, forget it then…

**x+x+x+x+x**

Moving on, we continued making our way deeper into the dungeon. Nothing exciting or adventurous happened during the last fifteen minutes. We didn't even talk between each other. The same awkwardness that had fell upon us during our stroll through the woods was drowning us once more. I don't know, Finn wasn't acting like he always used to since my father burst in this morning at the Tree Fort. He seemed more distant and rather cold. Was it because my father said I'm evil? Glob, I hope not.

"Boy, this place is creepy…!" I suddenly exclaimed in an attempt to lighten up the mood a little.

"Really? I feel like it's trying too hard…"

I felt like adding something, I mean, this is the first time that I ever walked into a dungeon... and it looks decently creepy to me. Yeah, I should say something like tha–…

"Gold piece!" Finn quickly picked up the small coin and put it in his pocket.

Hmm… I see what's going on now; Finn's obviously more interested on this dungeon than in anything else! Well, that's just fabulous… I bet I'm gonna have the time of my life now…"Oh, you mean like, with all the skulls–…?" I commented trying to sound interested, but he quickly cut me off.

"Whoa! Whoa!" he whispered in alarm, using his arm to prevent me from walking any further.

"What?" I inquired, not being able to understand what was going on.

"Hey!" And then I noticed him, a bigheaded living skeleton who was comically trying to catch something, using one of his arms as a fishing rod. Heh… He dropped it in the water in the moment in which he noticed us standing behind him. "What are you doing here?!" he growled.

Duh, wasn't it obvious? "Burning you alive!" I exclaimed, rising up my two arms that were ready to blast him off the surface of the Earth.

"Haha no, no, wait a sec." Finn interrupted, holding my hands down "Sorry, one second." He apologized to the skeleton.

"Sure." The boney guy replied calmly.

Now what? I wonder what did I do wrong? Isn't that skeleton a bad guy? And aren't bad guys supposed to be killed by the brave adventures? Jeez, I don't get it…

Finn got closer to me and whispered carefully "He might have important loot on him, so we_ don't_ wanna just burn him up… Plus, it's a little cruel, even for an evil guy…" A little cruel for a bad guy? Nope. I don't get it. Maybe I should have brought a notebook with me, you know, to write down Finn's advices… "Check this out." He explained before he drew his demon sword out and advanced towards the enemy.

"Raaaarw…! You're gonna surrender!" Finn yelled, threatening the bad guy with his weapon.

"Raaarw!" the skeleton growled in response.

"Raaarw!" counter attacked Finn.

"Raaarw!" roared the other guy.

Well, now this is just silly… huh… It's like watching a game of Ping-Pong tennis, the ball goes from one the side to the other, and all I can do is to follow it in silence.

"**Raaarw!" **roared Finn, this time harder.

"Raaarw!" his foe tried to reply, but Finn's ferocity went even higher.

"**Raaarw! Raaarw! Raaaaarw!" ** Note to myself, _'Rarw…!'_ No, really! It worked!

"Okay, okay, I surrender!" the skeleton cried in annoyance. Hmm… That was easy…

"I shall grant thee clemency!" Finn claimed, "If you do the splits! **Do the splits!**"

And, like, for what? Hmm… Okay Finn, you're the expert… I still think it would have been better to burn down the guy into ashes.

"I-I can't-I can't do the s-splits..." Yeah, that must be painful for someone who doesn't have any muscles.

"Do the splits, thou milk-livered maggot pie!"

…thou…milk-livered…maaagot…pie… That one's good!

"Okay, okay... Okay. Ow, ow, ow!" And thus, the skeleton went down… on a split.

"See, a lot of times you can overpower these guys with confidence." Finn explained.

"Neat!" I replied, but I still think that burning him would have been funnier.

"Got any loot on ya?" Finn demanded, turning back to the defeated skeleton.

"Just this map. It'll-it'll help you." The boney guy replied nervously, pulling a paper out of his hollow eye.

"Ha! See? This would've been burned!" Finn explained proudly.

"Yeah, no, that makes sense." But when will the burning part begin? Glob, please tell me there's a burning part!

"What else you got?!" Finn demanded, using his sword again.

"Naahhhwawa! There's a treasure chest on that corner! Please stop yelling." Whoa, Finn's move was super effective! But burning…? Okay.

"Hah, hah! I knew it!" Finn cried enthusiastically as he ran towards the chest. Sadly for him, it couldn't be opened "Oh, cram it to the butternuts, it's locked!"

"Aahh! I don't know where the key is! Please don't yell!" the skeleton moaned. Haha, what a baby!

"Hahaha, alright. We can come back to that later." Finn said. So… we did all this for nothing? "Hey, are you having fun?" he asked me.

Yippee! I'm having the time of my life…. As if… But I do think Finn's really trying to help after all… Maybe I should pretend that this is working. Yeah, I don't wanna let him down… "Mhmm" I answered softly.

"I- I'll just stay here." The skeleton said. Good for you, buddy. Now let's make this fun. I know what to do now; overpower bad guys with confidence and… oh yeah! No fire!

"Race you to the next monster!" I declared, starting to run ahead of Finn.

"WHOA, whoa!" Finn yelled, stopping my running right away.

"What?" Yeah what did I do wrong this time? This is whole dungeon thing is impossible to figure!

Finn chuckled at me confidently, and placed his hands on his hips " That's not how you do things in a dungeon. You gotta sneak."

"Sneak?" That doesn't sound fun at all…

"Like this." He crouched down a little bit and began to move forward. I just followed him, but man, this makes it even worse. What's wrong with running anyway? Oops, Finn is staring at me! Better do what he's doing as well… So I crouched down, a little. "And you gotta look around!" he explained.

Look around… Look around for what? The key? A monster?

"Tah!…tah!…tah…!" Finn whispered, stopping me again.

We reached a corner and Finn decided to peek from behind it first. There was a big fella sitting on the ground and he really looked like a strong challenging foe… Great! Maybe I could take this one down with my fire! No?

"Okay, this guy's too big to intimidate, but I have a plan." Finn whispered, "First, you shoot some fire at that rope, the chandelier falls, distracts the monster and we run in. Element of surprise."

Ye-ye-yeah! Now that sounds more like it! Good idea, Finn! "Wow…!"

"You ready?"

"Yeah." Let the fun begui–…!

"Oh! Before we go in, how good are you at quietly throwing a tiny bit of fire?"

"Uhh… what?"

"Like on a scale of 1 to 100, how good are you at quietly throwing a tiny bit of fire at a rope 50 feet away?" Oh Finn! Please don't start with the numbers again…

"Uhh…" How good am I? Gee… I don't–…

"Scale of one to hundred!" Finn insisted.

I…I…I…. uh… hmmm… I'll just go for a random number. "Forty-two."

"Forty-two?!" Finn exclaimed in astonishment. Grod, did I choose the wrong number?

"Oh, I don't know…! I've never rated myself…!"

"Oh, that's cool… That's cool…" he tried to calm me down "Just try to hit that rope…!"

All right! Here we go. It can't be that hard… I've done target practice before. It should be easy! I peeked behind the wall, aimed at the chandelier's rope with my finger and peew! I hit the rope, baby! The chandelier crashed against the ground, causing us to lunge over the big guy, screaming our war cries. Then Finn launched himself straight into the monster, swinging his sword… right through it?

"Ow…" Finn growled as he landed on the floor and then jumped back on his feet with curiosity. "Hmm…" he waved his arm through the skeleton guard and caused his image to fade momentarily.

"Are you okay?" I asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm good." Finn crouched to pick up his sword "It's a hologram."

"Oh. Neat. So, uhh, should we keep going?" Truth to be told, I felt really disappointed. That guard wasn't even a real foe, just a boring hologram. Now I just wanna go home…

"Yeah… although it does raise the question. Why would someone go through the trouble of setting up a hologram? Unless... they've hidden something in this room…"

Oh geez, no… And so Finn began to search for the hidden 'something' of this room. _Sigh_… This is going to take a while, no? I decided to walk a little farther away from him and sat down on the ground. This dungeon ended up being a real bunk… There's nothing to kill or fight in here! Oh, look… an evil pebble… _"Die evil pebble…!"_ I yelled mentally as I tossed it into the air and shot it down. Twenty minutes after that, Finn still continued with his meticulous search while I observed him, slowly drifting into sleep…

**x+x+x+x+x**

"_To be or not to be evil, that is the question…"_

I found myself opening my eyes as soon as I closed them, only to find out that I was standing at the Fire Castle's theater stage. The spotlight shone above me, letting me see the faces of the crowd before me. Surprisingly, none of them was a fire citizen, they were all living skeletons!"

"Psst! Hey, don't forget your lines…!" a voice whispered right beside me.

I turned towards the source of it's sound with the intention of asking him what the plum was he talking about, until I realized that I was holding a talking skull on my hand!

"Glob!" I shrieked in surprise, tossing it away from me.

"Auch! Careful there!" the skull complained as it rolled across the stage "Never mind, forget about the play… Let's focus on the next part of the show!"

"Next part of the show…?" I wondered aloud. Things were getting really weird and confusing.

"Yeah, the musical number of course!" the skull announced, followed by the sudden entrance of a long row of dancing skeletons wearing top hats and canes.

They skipped towards me and hooked their arms with mine as if I were part of the show. Then, they began to sing…

_If…! You're evil and you know it, clap your hands!_

_Clap your hands!_

"What the–?! No!" I yelled, pushing them away "Are you all out of your minds or what?! I don't even know what I'm doing here!"

"Oh no, she's doing it again!" the skull cried in fear.

"Quick! Someone call Mungo to the stage!" another skeleton ordered.

"Call who?" I asked in confusion. Then, the same big fella that was inside the dungeon a few minutes ago hopped over the stage, causing the ground to tremble "W-weren't you a hologram?!" I shrieked as I felt the armored warrior grab me by the shoulders "Let me go!"

"You have the right to remain silent, miss!" a new skeleton voice shouted. Now I wasn't standing at the Fire Castle's stage anymore, I was in the Fire Court! "Anything you say **is **going to be used against you during this trial, do you understand?!"

"What?!" I replied in shock.

"Guilty!" the crowd behind me shouted in unison.

"Flame Princess of the Fire Kingdom, I sentence you to–!" the skeleton judge tried to declare before I interrupted him.

"Hold on! Can't I get a chance to defend myself?! I know my rights, I demand a lawyer!" My heart was beating faster than ever; I didn't even know what was I saying, but it somehow seemed to make sense…

"Ugh…" the judge rolled his eyes (if he had any) in annoyance and hit the podium with his hammer "Okay… granted…! Let the attorney in!"

The great red stone doors of the Fire Court were pushed open by a pair of giant Mungo-like skeletons, letting my defender enter the room. My jaw fell onto the ground "J-Jake?!"

"Don't worry Princess, I got ya covered!" the yellow bulldog whispered into my ear as he made his way towards the podium. "Excuse me your honor, but first I'd like to know what kind of criminal charges rest upon my client's shoulders!"

"Why of course!" the judge said, "Let the first witness in!"

What in the world is going on here? I just couldn't tell. Wasn't I supposed to be dungeon crawling with Finn? How the math did I end up on a trial? I kept asking myself this until the same big-headed skeleton guy from before burst into the room.

"Your honor, this girl tried to kill me with no apparent reason while I was trying to get myself something to eat!" he accused.

"Objection!" Jake cried, "Skeletons don't eat!"

"Objection denied!" the judge replied, using his hammer "Please, continue my friend…"

"She said that she was going to burn me alive!"

"_No way…!" "Holy Grod…!" "What a villain…!"_ the crowd gasped indignantly.

"I think everything is clear now, this fiery girl tried to commit homicide deliberately!" the judge announced as he glared at Jake (who wasn't doing a very good job, to say the least) and me "Members of the jury, you have the last word!"

"_She's guilty!" "She's horrendous!" "Totally evil…!" _

"What?! No!" I shouted, trying to defend myself, but it was useless.

"Flame Princess of the Fire Kingdom…!" the judge called severely "I sentence you to spend an eternity within your lantern, which is and will always be, the only place where you belong!"

"Th-the lantern? Again?! But I just–!" I screamed terrified by the idea of being locked up once again "That's not fair! I never meant to…! Please don't do it…" I begged on the verge of tears.

"Don't do what? Princess?" My father's voice echoed in the distance, muffled by the glassy surface of my lantern. I was back in the Throne Room, hanging within my old crystal prison. I fell onto my knees "How did I end up inside here again? Right where everything started…"

"Oh, don't be sad…" the Flame King said as he approached me "After all, this is where you belong, my dear evil daughter!"

"No way! Flame Princess isn't evil!" a voice that I was longing to hear since all this madness began cut through the silence of my father's Throne Room.

"Finn…" I smiled weakly.

He ran up to the lantern and slashed the crystal open with a swift jump and the edge of his sharp Demon sword. As we fell, Finn managed to hold me in his arms and helped me to land safely. My father sent us a death glare and he immediately lunged upon me. I tried to avoid his attack, pushing Finn behind me and dodging the king's fiery arm as fast as I could. However, my father managed to catch my forearm anyway.

"Princess, stay with me!" he ordered as he pulled my right arm "This is your real home, the cradle of evil! You must accept who you truly are at once!"

"You're wrong!" yelled Finn as he grabbed my left arm and began to pull it as well "She ain't really evil! The Grasslands are her new home now, Flame Princess belongs with me!"

"No! Flame Princess was born evil! She belongs to the Fire Kingdom!" My father claimed, pulling my right arm again.

"Yeah, but then she realized that she could be good!" Finn argued as he continued to pull my left arm "And she likes it!"

"Flame Princess is evil!" My father pulled.

"Flame Princess is good!" Finn pulled back.

"She's evil!" The tension within me grew even more…

"She's good!" They were going to torn me apart…

"Evil!" There was no way I could fight against two equal forces…

"Good!" I couldn't stand it anymore!

"**Stop It!**" I screamed, pushing them both away from me. My knees were shaking, my heart was about to jump out of my chest, and some angry tears were rolling down my cheeks "Y'all think you know what's best?! Well you obviously don't! There's only one person in this world with the right to tell me what's best for me and that's… Me! Flame Princess!"

"Exactly…" a soft voice whispered as everything and everyone melted around me.

I was left alone in a dark room, only lightened by the sparkling flames of my body. I had never felt so lonely, so angry, and yet, so relieved in my entire life. But all those feelings vanished in the very moment in which she stepped into the room. She seemed fairly familiar although I wasn't sure if I had seen her before.

"You can't choose to be anyone else besides you…" she continued as she walked closer to me. I sensed a sweet scent in the air "Life may try to shape you, as well as the people around you, but in the end the decision is only yours. I know it has been hard for you, because your own body betrayed you at the beginning. However, that didn't stop you from wanting to be happy…" she smiled "Neither did my own actions…"

She stood right in front of me. I must admit that I felt somewhat intimidated by her elegance and her firm posture, but I refused to show signs of fear. Her delicate hand patted my head "Flame Princess, I won't lie to you. You chose the hardest path of all… It would have been easier for you stay on the road that I chose for you, looking after your well-being as well as many others. But you had to come up with other plans, didn't you?"

Her soft pink hand abandoned my hair, and it quickly summoned somebody else into the scene with a swift gesture. It was Finn. The mysterious lady took his hand into hers, driving him closer to me. I couldn't erase the dumbfounded look that was slowly creeping onto my features. He looked so happy, and so did the strange lady. It was then when I realized that she had also grabbed my hand and put it right above Finn's.

"I'm okay with that…" she whispered "As long as you remember that balance and self-control will always be there to chain your true nature; repressing it and impeding the desires of your physical core to take control over your mind…" the mysterious lady warned quietly and proceeded to entwine mine and Finn's hand together "It won't be easy, too much sacrifice will be required… Fire was never meant to deny its own nature for the sake of others, but if you're truly determined to make it work then…" she let go of our hands, letting me and Finn feel each other on our own "I trust you'll succeed one day…"

And with that she disappeared, leaving us completely alone. Finn's grip on my hand grew stronger as he stared at me with a sweet smile "So, are you still going to choose me after all?"

"Sure." I whispered "I didn't get this far just to drop it all now! I know who I am and I know what's best… for you, for me, and for us…" I leaned in, knowing that this was unreal and kissed him softly. Back in reality something like this would have been impossible to do, that's why I let myself do it anyway…

"That's mathematical, Princess…" Finn grinned afterwards "But I guess now it's time to…"

**x+x+x+x+x**

"Hey, wake up!"

And so the dream ended in a rather startling way. "I was… meditating." I excused myself as I got up, trying to retain as much memories of that weird dream plain in my head as I could. Nothing seemed as clear as it felt back there, but I did manage to keep two things with me: Balance and self-control.

"Look what I fiieound~!" Finn sang as cheerfully and clueless as ever.

"A key!" I replied, trying to show genuine happiness, although all I really wanted was to leave that boring dungeon. _"Balance and self-control, princess… Do it for Finn, do it for Finn…!" _"We have to go back?" I inquired, knowing that I was going to regret it, 'cause I already knew the answer…

"We don't have to! We get to!" Finn said as if that was the most obvious thing to do "Come on!"

"_Do it for him, just do it for him…!" _And so we got back to where we started…

**x+x+x+x+x**

_Dungeon Crawl  
It's the greatest crawl of all!  
No crawl's too small  
For a Dungeon Crawl!_

I followed Finn back to the treasure chest, noticing with curiosity that something had been dropped into the black water pond again. I guess that big-headed guy wasn't so innocent after all…

"See? That didn't take long at all. Now we get treasure!" Finn explained happily.

It's still boriiing… "Okay!" I replied, struggling to remain interested.

Finn stuck the key into the chest and guess what…

"Nope! This key is for something else. Haha, oh well…!"

_Dungeon Crawl_  
_It's the greatest crawl of all!_  
_We're goin' back to where we were_  
_It's a Dungeon Crawl!_

So we came back here for nothing?! All right… It's fine. I'm good… Balance and self-control… Balance and–I should add patience to the formula! Dang, this is exhausting! I couldn't help it, even if I could. I had to follow Finn back to the hologram room for the second time, but only because I truly wanted to be with him.

"_Geez… This is getting kinda boring… at least he has a nice bu–Er! Ehem! At least he's walking fast…!" _

"This is where I found the key!" Finn commented proudly as we entered the hologram room.

Congratulations…

**x+x+x+x+x**

I know it was arduous, annoying and boring, but what can I say? I ended up loving this dungeon crawling thing! Of course, it only took an instance of sincerity to explain Finn what I really thought about his way of solving puzzles, a swarm of Goo Skulls, and a death or life situation to help me realize that I could control myself if I wanted to. And that, even if my nature seems kinda wild and violent, it doesn't necessarily make evil. It's just a part of who I really am: An awesome princess with deadly powers that would never dare to hurt her boyfriend…

"Hmmm… Try this key." Finn suggested, handing it gently to me.

I opened the chest eagerly, hoping to find something worth the first three boring hours of dungeon crawling and self-discovery that I had to endure for it. To my surprise, I found myself staring at some kind of butt that dared to wink at me cheekily.

"What the math?!" I muttered, but then…

"Rrrraaaaargh…!" Finn's tremendous growl filled the air as he kicked the weird treasure out of the cliff where we were sitting on.

I quickly turned towards him with a look of astonishment on my face "Where did that come from?" I asked as I watched him pant heavily.

"I won't ever let butts mess with my girlfriend!" Finn declared, offering me his gauntlet hand to help me stand up "Did ya like my FP style?" he grinned.

"Hmm… yeah, but… I think the FTH style suits you a lot better!" I giggled.

"Yes, maybe you're right!" Finn chuckled as we walked back to the Tree Fort, the sun hiding behind us.

You know, it's curious how many different and crazy things one can learn on a single day as you wander through the darkness, deep within a vault of bones…

With the boy you love...

"Now, about those farmer's markets..."

"You can't burn them, princess!"

"Awww..."

* * *

**I know it's been ages, but my version of 'Vault of Bones' is finally here! I'm sorry I skipped the last part of the episode, but I didn't want to do a boring retelling of the episode, also this chapter would have ended up being too long...! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this installment of 'Through Her Burning Gaze' Hopefully this isn't going to be the last one, but I already lost my hope of watching more of FP in season 5 (actually, if it weren't for this episode she would have being only a cameo throughout the season, and 'All the Little People' doesn't count.) So, let's wait for season 6, shall we?**


End file.
